You're My Girl
by ShizukaFiq2Berwijen
Summary: Annie Leonhartd, gadis pemurung yang sangat dingin sedingin gunung es. Tatapan matanya yang terasa seperti gletser yang tak pernah bisa leleh. Akan kah Eren Jaeger mampu melelehkannya.
1. Chapter 1

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Disclaimer :Hajime Isayama**

 **Summary : Annie Leonhartd, gadis pemurung yang sangat dingin sedingin gunung es. Tatapan matanya yang terasa seperti gletser yang tak pernah bisa leleh. Akan kah Eren Jaeger mampu melelehkannya.**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi yang indah, burung2 berkicauan diantara rimbun pepohonan belakang rumah. Aku menggeliat dikasur empukku. Masih terlalu pagi bagiku untuk bangun, kutarik selimutku agar kehangatannya merayap ketubuhku. Dinginn sekalii…

"Eren.. bangun .. udah pagi" seseorang menggoyangkan bahuku dengan tidak sopannya.

"ntar.." jawabku singkat dan kembali meringkuk, tapi sosok itu masih terus mengguncang-ngguncangkan bahuku dengan keras tanpa perasaan.

"nanti kau terlambat sekolah lhoo.. oneechan mu sudah siap daritadi. Kau tidak ingin terlambat sekolah dihari pertama,kan?" dengus sosok itu sambil menghamburkan selimutku, menjadikan tubuhku membeku seketika. Huuh…. Aku bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi setelah melihat sosok itu yang ternyata ibuku melemparkan sebuah senyuman. Entah kenapa aku malas sekali untuk berangkat sekolah pagi ini. Setelah lama libur musim dingin, membuat semangat bersekolah para murid menurun drastis. Terutama bagiku, rasanya aku ingin meringkuk seharian dikasur kesayanganku yang dipenuhi oleh ribuan pulau dan mungkin pulaunya lebih banyak daripada pulau diseluruh dunia ini.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…." Dengusku panjang sambil mengguyur seluruh tubuhku dengan air dingin. Aku bakal mati kedinginan, yakin.

"Eren ,,, ayoo cepat. Aku sudah menunggumu" seseorang berseru sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi yang entah kenapa aku lupa menguncinya.

"GYAAAA… neechan kenapa buka pintu sih?! Ketuk dulu donk" ujarku kesal sambil jongkok didalam bath tub.

"kau lama sih? Kukira kelelep" kata seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang indah, dan dia kakak perempuanku. Sebenernya bukan sih, dia adalah saudara jauh ayah dan karena satu hal (yang aku tidak tau kenapa?) dia menjadi kakak angkatku. Namanya Mikasa Ackerman.

"hush.. keluar nee.. kenapa neechan tenang aja melihat adiknya yang hampir usia 17 tahun ini telanjang" teriakku mengusirnya. Tapi dia malah terkekeh pelan dan berujar "neechan bahkan udah sering liat kau telanjang kan, waktu kecil kau malah minta dimandiin neechan"dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat.

"PERGIIII!" aku menendang pintu hingga tertutup rapat dan berhasil mengusir neechanku dengan sukses, aku menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar saking malunya.

"hahaha… cepat ya eren . aku tunggu diluar" tawanya dengan gaya nenek lampir.

 **~O~**

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dengan super malas. Kulihat ibuku dan neechan sedang merajut dan berbincang bincang layaknya ibu-ibu arisan. "Ohayou.." sapaku sambil duduk dan memakan roti dengan muka malas. "harusnya konichiwa,bukan ohayou" sindir ibuku sambil meletakkan alat rajutannya dan mendekat kearahku,mengelus puncak kepala ku dan tersenyum.

"okelahh,, kau udah siap kan eren? Ibuu kami berangkat dulu" kata neechanku sambil bangkit dan mengambil tas selempangnya lalu, mencium kedua pipi ibu.

"Hmm…." Kataku ikut bangkit dan membiarkan ibuku mencium keningku dengan sayang.

"hati-hati lhoo ya, mikasa jaga adikmu" ibu tersenyum lalu kembali kerutinitasnya didalam rumah seperti kebanyakan ibu rumah tangga.

Aku berdiri dihalte ditemani dengan kakak perempuanku yang selalu saja menarik perhatian orang lewat. Bukan … dia bukan berjoget untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang, dia hanya berdiri disampingku dengan ekspresi datar. Hanya itu. Dia cantik dan rambutnya benar2 indah, dia juga berbakat dalam berbagai hal, peringkat dia selalu diatas,dan juga dia sangat tegas dan bijaksana. Huuhh…. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki kakak yang super sempurna sementara aku hanya biasa2 saja.

"Mikasa.. Eren.. " teriak seseorang sambil berlari mendekat kearah kami berdiri. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang-goyang dengan indahnya.

"Armin… kau mau bareng?" tawar neechan dengan senyum simpulnya.

"haik.. aku tidak mau terlambat dihari pertama,mikasa. Eren kau terlihat kacau?" kata armin sambil menatapku seolah aku adalah rumus fisika yang perlu diperbaiki dan dikerjakan dengan benar.

"Damare,Armin" balasku singkat sambil menguap. Neechan tersenyum melihatku.

Sebuah bis berhenti didepan kami, segera aku melangkahkan kaki menaiki bis itu diikuti oleh neechan dan armin dibelakangku. Aku duduk dibangku dekat jendela nomor 2 dari pintu belakang. Armin duduk disebelahku sementara neechan duduk dibangku salah satu teman sekelasnya dan merangkap sebagai teman sekelasku. Jean Kirschtein. Armin membuka sebuah buku tebal dan mulai sibuk membacanya , nyuekin gitu ceritanya. Huuhh… kutelusuri seluruh penjuru bis tak kutemukan sosok yang selalu menghiasi mimpiku. Sosok gadis dengan tudung hijau dan bulu mata yang letik.

Bis berhenti dihalte untuk membiarkan penumpang masuk. Aku menoleh dan menatap teman sekelasku Annie yang sedang duduk di bangku dekat dengan pintu, aku menatapnya lama ketika dia mengetahui dia hanya melirik sekilas lalu tenggelam dalam pemandangan diluar jendela. Huuhh.. aku menghembuskan napas pelan, gadis yang kucari selalu duduk disitu, ditempat Annie biasanya duduk. Aku bertemu dengan gadis bertudung itu sekitar kelas 3 SMP. Saat aku pulang sore sehabis bimbel. Waktu itu bis sangat penuh dan hanya tempat duduk disebelahnya yang kosong, aku memberanikan diri duduk disebelahnya. Dia hanya diam dan menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela, diammm… diamm… dan diammm…. Setelah lama aku jadi penasaran, aku menengok kearah wajahnya yang ditutupi tudung, dia tertidur. Wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas tapi aku melihat bulu matanya sangat panjang dan letik terlihat sekali saat dia menutup matanya.. bulu mata yang indah, sangat indah.

 **~O~**

"Eren….Eren…..ERENN!" aku tersentak dari lamunanku, kulihat armin sedang menatapku dengan khawatir.

"kita sudah sampai, ayoo turun" ajaknya sambil tersenyum. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengikuti armin menuruni bis. Dibawah bis sudah ada neechan yang sedang menungguku.

"Eren, Armin ayoo.." katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku.

"Neechan… aku sudah besar, jangan begini donk" rengekku berusaha melepas tangan kakak perempuanku itu.

"kau tidak akan bisa apa2 tanpa aku eren." Balasnya datar dan hanya mengerling kearahku yang hanya kutanggapi dengan memutar bola mataku bosan.

Aku berjalan (diiringi 2 dahyang super sempurna dan pintar) kekelasku yang berada dilantai atas sekolah. Sekolah ada 4 lantai, dan (sangat) kebetulan sekali kelasku ada dilantai atas yang tentu saja naiknya harus pakai tangga bukan lift. Ini kan bukan apartemen.

"Mikasa.." panggil seorang cowok yang berdiri kurang lebih tiga tangga dibawahku.

"Jean… yeahh kemarilah" balas neechanku yang entah kesambet apa jadi berubah bertampang 2x lebih manis. Sudah seminggu sejak liburan musim dingin kakakku ini berpacaran dengan jean. Jean adalah tipe orang yang blak-blak kan , sebelum menjadi pacar kakakku mikasa, aku dan dia selalu berselisih. Yahhh… karena sifat neechan yang super-duper brother complex itu.

Aku berjalan mendahului neechan,armin mengikutiku dibelakang. Terus menaiki tangga menuju kelas, samar2 kudengar neechan berteriak memberi tahu dia akan kemana dulu,tapi aku mengabaikannya. Sungguh, hari ini aku terlalu malas melakukan apa2 (termasuk bernafas sekalipun *mati saja sana*) .

"Eren.. kau terlihat sangat kacau. Apa kau belum mengerjakan PR musim dingin?" Tanya armin dengan tampang polosnya padaku yang sontak membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

"Iyaaa…aku lupa. Kenapa kau ingetin sih,Armin? Kan jadi tambah BT" teriakku tepat didepan muka polos Armin.

"ehh… maaff aku gak tau. Aku memang tidak berguna" balasnya lemah dan pundung.

ASTAGAAA….

"Warui.. bukan gitu maksudnya, ayoo dehh masuk kelas" kataku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal lalu, aku masuk kelas diikuti armin yang masih betah memasang wajah 'Aku minta maaf sekali'. Aku mengusap kepalanya pelan dan meringkuk ditempat dudukku. Sementara Armin sudah dikerubungi fans setianya yang akan mencontek PR musim dinginnya yang aku yakin betul semua.

Aku meringkuk malas dibangkuku, mood ku yang hari ini kacau sekali menjadi benar-benar kacau berkat Armin. Thanks banget ya Armin.

 **~O~**

Semilir angin membelai dedaunan, menimbulkan bunyi gemersik yang menyejukkan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sang surya sudah mulai meninggi, siap mengeringkan pakaian disetiap rumah-rumah, dan juga mulai mengumpulkan tenaga untuk segera naik kepuncak, dimana ditempat itulah matahari sering disebut dengan siang bolong. Hembusan angin masih sepoi-sepoi dan itu sukses sekali membuatku merasa mengantuk, atap sekolah memang tempat yang tepat untuk tidur dan menikmati langit biru berhiaskan awan yang berbentuk bermacam-macam warna (?) . kukerjap kerjapkan mataku, untuk mencegah rasa kantuk yang menyerang karna aku ingin menatap langit yang indah itu lagi. Tapi, semakin aku berkedip, kantuknya akan selalu bertambah. Hoammmmmmmmmm…. Aku menguap lebar sekali sambil meregangkan badan.

Yeahh… disinilah aku sekarang berada, diatap sekolah. Yap… benar, berkat Armin aku dengan sukses membolos pelajaran, mungkin sekarang kakakku mikasa sedang sibuk tanya sana sini mencariku. Aku bukan tipe pembolos sebenarnya, entah mengapa hari ini benar-benar membosankan. Mungkin aku akan kembali saat jam ketiga.

TENG….TENG….TENG…..

Sial …. Baru saja bilang gitu, bel tanda jam kedua berakhir. Aku bangkit dari keterpurukan (?) dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu. Kubuka pintu dengan malas 45 dan segera menuruni tangga menuju kekelas.

"Eren…." Panggil seseorang yang hampir membuatku melompat kaget. Kali-kali aja ada guru.

"Lhooo.. neechan darimana? Bukannya ada kelas?" tanyaku heran setelah mengetahui bahwa 'seseorang' itu ternyata adalah kakakku sendiri.

Dia keluar dari kantin.

Bergandengan dengan Jean.

Dan ternyata disana banyak teman sekelasku yang lagi nongkrong.

Kenapa mereka semua disini?

"Kau habis darimana Eren? Kukira tadi kau ada digerombolan si Reiner." Kata Jean memecah pikiranku.

"Kalian semua kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku heran. Bukannya mereka seharusnya ada dikelas ya, kan pelajaran.

"Lhooo.. kau lupa? Sekarang ulang tahun wali kelas kita. Levi-sensei. Kita tadi makan2 disini, semua murid juga kok. Para sensei juga ada, jadi yaa pak kepsek nyuruh kita makan2 dikantin buat ngerayain. Eh.. kau sudah dapat bagian kan? Kuenya udah abis, makanannya juga. Tinggal minuman doank, tuh." Cerocos Jean yang entah sadar atau tidak dengan perubahan raut muka ku yang tadi asem sekarang malah lebih asem lagi.

"jadi tidak ada pelajaran?" tanyaku sekali lagi memastikan.

"ya gak lah. Makan2 doang kok" jawab Jean santai.

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…..

"Lalu PR musim dinginnya?" tanyaku lagi , memastikan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ditunda minggu depan mungkin. Aku akan membantumu mengerjakannya" jawab neechan dengan serius.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL….

"tapi, tadi ada bel…" kataku lagi, ahhh semakin terpuruklah aku.

"Oh.. bel tadi manggil anak2 buat apel siang. Pembukaan ajaran baru mungkin, kan ada murid baru tiap musim semi."

"apel siang?" aku merasakan tanda2 akan ada pengumuman kematian dimasjid.

"iya.. cepat pakai topi, kau sakit lohh.. ayoo" dengan cepat neechan memakaikan topi dan menggandengku kelapangan.

Apel siang..

NGAPAIN GUE TURUN TADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Telah meninggal dunia pada hari ini. Warga tembok maria bernama Eren Jaeger. *author ngumumin dimasjid*

 _ **TBC**_

 **Selesai sudah, maaf ya agak 'aneh', maklum sayah masih belajar jadi agak-agak gimana gitu. Masih baru masuk dunia fanfiction ini. Jadi yang udah senior mohon bantuannya ^^.**

 **Ohh iyaa review nya ditunggu, kalo ada perlu PM juga boleh ^^..**

 **Tee hee.. ^^ *salam Shizuka_kun***


	2. Chapter 2

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 2**

Cihhhh siall.. seharusnya si bego mikasa itu membangunkanku lebih pagi, kan bisnya jadii penuh. Seseorang mendorongku hingga jatuh terjungkal dibangku sebelah.

"Heii… kau punya mata?" lirik seorang wanita disana membuatku jadi merinding, ehh … tunggu dulu bukannya itu Annie.

"Annie.. heii bangku itu kosong kan? Bisa kau geser?" kataku dengan nada tak sabaran sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahunya.

Dia menatapku, menatap dengan tatapan seolah aku adalah orang bego. Tanpa ekspresi, tampak dingin dan sunyi. "Maaf, kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan datar.

JEGEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…..

Sialan lu, kutu kupret kambing butut. "Oh maaf salah orang" kataku dengan nada kesal lalu, aku mendesak seseorang dibelakangku dan berjalan menuju pintu. Cihh… kejadian tadi membuatku kesal saja, memangnya selama satu tahun dikelas yang sama dia tidak tahu kalo ada aku? .. emang aku dia anggap apa? Upil onta?.

Bis berhenti dihalte depan sekolah, aku turun dengan hati2 agar tidak keseleo atau minimal tidak kepleset. Dengan langkah ala maju tak gentar aku melangkah menuju kekelas, bermaksud untuk melabrak kakak perempuanku yang dengan tega meninggalkanku. Dengan semangat membara aku memasuki gedung, seseorang menepuk bahuku keras. "ITTEEE naa…" jeritku sambil menggosok bahuku yang nyeri.

"Yoo Erenn…. Ohayou. Genki genki?" sapa seorang rambut pirang itu dengan senyum ramahnya yang menawan, dibelakangnya sudah ada teman 'tinggi'-nya dan yahh… dia lagi.

"Ren, aku duluan,jaa" kata sosok itu sambil melenggang dengan cueknya. Reiner hanya membalas dengan senyuman. "Bertolt, putrimu sudah jalan?kau gak ikutan?" kata Reiner pada teman 'tingginya itu' . hahaha … iya memang aku memanggil Bertolt dengan sebutan 'tinggi' hanya untuk candaan.

"yahh… mau gimana lagi" kata bertolt angkat bahu sambil ikut melenggang pergi. Aku mendengus kesal menatap punggung bertolt yang perlahan menjauh, bukan aku tidak kesal pada bocah tinggi itu aku hanya kesal dengan wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Eren… ikut denganku ya? Biasalah kita ketaman sekolah. Sekarang kan banyak murid baru lagi daftar kali aja ada yang nyangkut dihati kita" kata reiner menggebu. Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas, tanpa aba aba lagi reiner menarikku kearah taman sekolah dengan suka cita.

 **~O~**

"Wuihhh… tuh ada satu cakep" komentar reiner sambil senggol2 bahuku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan menuju kearah cewek yang ditunjuk reiner, yahh…. Cewek berambut panjang pirang dengan bulu mata letik itu balik menatapku saat aku dengan (tidak) sengaja menatapnya. Dia tersenyum manis sekali. Deg…. Sial kenapa jadi deg-deg an.

"Ren-kun" sapa cewek tadi sambil melambaikan tangan kearahku. Tunggu dulu.. Ren-kun? Jangan-jangan..

"Crista.. hohoho hisashiburi. Kukira kau tadi siapa? Hahaha… baru saja mau aku gaet" kata Reiner dengan tawa garing. Yahh.. betul intinya aku ke ge-er an, sial.

Reiner asik mengobrol dengan gadis bernama Crista itu, daripada jadi obat nyamuk lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Dengan langkah mengendap aku berhasil kabur dari Reiner ditengah kerumunan. Yahh … memang sekarang banyak murid baru yang akan mendaftar kesekolah kami, banyak juga yang imut kurasa. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling banyak para murid kelas 2 dan 3 sedang menjajakan club mereka. Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan kesibukan club, jadi ya aku tidak ikut club manapun. Hah….. kududukan pantatku dibangku taman belakang, sedikit lebih jauh dari kerumunan itu agar aku dapat menikmati buaian sakura yang sedang berguguran. Hehhh.. indah sekali, entah kenapa disaat tenang seperti ini aku malah bias teringat jelas gadis bertudung itu, setelah pertemuan dibis saat aku kelas 9 itu aku tak pernah lagi melihatnya. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi dan menanyakan namanya tentu saja.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" terikan itu sangat memekakkan telingaku, siapa barusan yang teriak?

Aku melompat dari teman duduk itu dan langsung berlari kelorong dekat toilet wanita. Hey…. Toilet wanita, aku segera menghentikan langkahku. Toilet wanita? Tempat yang sangat dilarang untuk makhluk sepertiku.

"Heii.. manis jangan seperti itu. Senpai hanya akan mengajakmu berkeliling,kok" kali ini terdengar suara laki2. Yap… kali ini aku akan mendekat. Kurapatkan tubuhku ditembok ujung lorong dan berusaha mengintip kelorong yang sedikit remang2 itu.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berkuncir 2 dan 3 orang anak laki2 bertubuh besar. Salah satu dari mereka sedang memegang tangan gadis itu. "Lepaskan, aku bias berkeliling sendiri. Jangan ganggu aku!" teriak gadis itu lagi berusaha meronta. Tapi ketiga laki2 itu malah semakin gencar menggodanya. Pelecehan rupanya….

Tap…tap…tap….tap….

Aku menoleh dengan cepat kearah sumber suara langkah kaki itu, aku berharap itu guru dan gadis itu bias tertolong. Sosok itu mulai mendekat, terlihat jelas rambut pirangnya dengan poni hampir menutup mata dan tatapan matanya yang sedingin gunung es itu. Dilhat dari sisi manapun itu adalah

Annie Leonhartd.

Tanpa menyapaku atau tersenyum kearahku dia berbelok menuju lorong. Segera saja kutarik kerah seragamnya dan kuseret dia dengan paksa keluar lorong. "hei mau ngapain kau?" berontaknya dengan keras melepas cengkramanku. Aku segera menutup mulutnya dan menyuruhnya merapatkan diri ketembok. "Diam.. dilorong itu ada anak kelas 3 yang melakukan pelecehan, anak baru. Lebih baik kau panggil guru " kataku pelan tepat didepan wajahnya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan marah, tidak suka, dan ingin membunuh. Dia terdiam cukup lama, menatapku. Iya menatapku dan aku baru saja menyadari bulu matanya sangat panjang dan letik.

SREEETTTTTTTT…

BRUKKKKKKKKK….

Dengan cepat (bahkan aku tidak tau kapan dia melakukannya) dia menendang kaki hingga aku tersungkur dengan nistanya diatas lantai. "kau mengganggu,Jaeger. Jika aku kencing disini apa kau mau membersihkannya,Bego" katanya dengan nada sinis dan dengan kekejaman akut dia meninggalkanku yang tersungkur dengan indahnya diatas lantai.

"Heii… minggir aku mau lewat" suara Annie terdengar jelas didalam lorong. Aku segera bangkit dan masuk setengah lorong untuk berjaga-jaga kali aja si Annie itu ikut dilecehkan.

"heii.. apa kau gadis jalang! Kau mau main dengan kami?" kata seseorang diantara mereka dengan senyum mesum. Cih… entah kenapa aku sangat muak melihat senyum itu.

"aku bukan gadis jalang. Kalian minggir aku mau lewat" kata annie dengan cuek dan melenggang dengan indahnya.

"Senpai .. tolong aku" lirih gadis itu sambil menatap nanar kearah annie dan tentu saja annie membalasnya dengan gundukan es yang seaakan tak pernah cair.

"Buang-buang waktu" sinis annie dengan nada 2x lebih sinis dari sinisannya (?)

"hee,… wanita jalang itu tidak akan mau menolongmu" ejek laki2 didepan gadis itu sambil memainkan rambutnya.

GRRRRR,….. aku tak tahan lagi .. "WOY….. ANNIE TEME KAU-"

BRAKKK…

JDUAKK…

BRUKKKK…..

Belum sempat aku meyelesaikan perkataanku sudah terdengan 3 bunyi yang sangat miris didalam lorong. 3 pria tadi tersungkur dengan indahnya diatas lantai sedangkan annie dengan gagah masih berdiri dan berkata "aku bukan gadis jalang,Brengsek" dengan kejamnya dan melesat pergi masuk toilet. Sementara gadis berkuncir itu masih shock dan kaget dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

 **~O~**

Aku terdiam terpaku , tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Bukan .. aku sudah tau annie itu masuk kamar mandi yang aku kagetkan adalah gadis berkuncir itu masih dengan pede nya memperlihatkan dadanya yg ukuran jumbo. "Sumimasen.. kau bisa merapikan bajumu sekarang" kataku pelan sambil berjingkat kearahnya. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya kencang dan membuat gendang telingaku mengerang kesakitan.

KRIETttt…..

Annie keluar dari toilet itu dengan mimic muka seperti menahan kentut (entah… dia selalu memasang mimic seperti itu dihadapan orang2). "ada apa?" tanyanya pada gadis didepanku itu dengan nada datarnya. "Senpai.. hiks… hiks" gadis itu menangis sesegrukan sambil berjalan pelan mendekati annie lalu, memeluk annie sambil tetep mempertahankan muka meweknya. "Senpai, makasih. Aku gak tau akan jadi apa kalo senpai gak ada. Aku hikss….. aku.. aku –"

"Jangan menangis didepanku itu menjijikkan" komentar Annie dengan tajamnya sambil melepas pelukan gadis itu dengan kasar.

"Woy.. annie jangan kasar begitu. Seharusnya kau bersikap sedikit lebih lembut" Kataku dengan keras. Bagai melihat opera sabun meleset. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan kedinginannya itu. Dia bisa membuatku gila (apa hubungannya eren?).

"Jaeger, kau tau apa tentangku ha?" katanya melemparkan deathglare andalan mata hijaunya. "dan kau.. jangan jadi lemah seperti ini. Aku benci wanita yang lemah." Katanya lagi dengan kadar dingin yang bisa disejajarkan dengan rumah beruang kutub. Gadis didepannya hanya mengangguk lemah lalu, menoleh kearahku. "senpai.. pacar senpai sangat perhatian padaku,ya" katanya dengan seulas senyum polos. Apa ? kata2 menyayat hati dibilang perhatian? Kau bodoh,nak. Lalu apa katamu pacar? Jika dia jadi pacarku lebih baik aku masuk jurang.

"Aku bukan pacar pemuda menyedihkan itu" kata annie enteng sambil berlalu. Dia menekankan kata 'menyedihkan' tepat ditelingaku. Sialan…..

"Dasar batu es kampungan, Gletser kuno, es teller kurang santan, es campur gak ada cincaunya" cerocosku tanpa sadar yang hanya ditatap dengan tatapan kasihan oleh gadis berkuncir didepanku.

 **~O~**

"Ha?" muka pongo kakak dan armin menghiasi pemandangan diatap sekolah siang itu. Setelah kuceritakan tentang kejadian tadi, reaksi mereka lebih payah daripada yang kubayangkan tadi.

"Eren.. kau selama ini tinggal dimana? Annie memang ahli dalam beladiri" komentar armin dengan muka pongonya yang beuhh.. norak abiss (kenapa eren jadi alay yak *author bengong*)

"aku juga sampai heran. Kenapa kau segitu bodohnya sampai tidak tahu kalo Annie bisa beladiri" komen nyelekit keluar dari mulut kakak perempuanku satu2 nya ini. Aduhh kak, kumaha atuh ini adik ndiri kok dibodoh2 in. (oke kali ini author akan nelen sandal).

"Eren… saat kelas satu. Annie memang penyendiri dan jarang berbicara pada orang lain kecuali Reiner dan Bertolt sih. Tapi saat kelas 2 ini dia deket kok sama mikasa. Annie kan popular. Mulai dari kelas satu,kok" kata Armin dengan lahap memakan bentonya yang hari itu terlihat sangat imut. Entahlah mungkin tertukar dengan milik adiknya tapi, kurasa itu tidak mungkin mengingat armin tidak memiliki adik.

"Popular apanya?"tanyaku heran

"Dia selalu dapat surat dari para senpai kita. Biasanya aku dan dia saingan siapa yang terbanyak." Sahut Mikasa dengan entengnya sambil menyeruput air yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"aku juga baru dekat dengannya saat kelas 2. Kuakui dia manis,bulu matanya itu lohh bikin iri. Dia juga baik kok. Ya kan , armin?" sambung mikasa lagi kali ini sambil menyuapiku.

"iya.. dia pintar. Eh eren jangan2 kau tidak memperhatikannya dari setahun lalu" kata armin menebak pikirankku. Yah… aku terlalu malas memperhatikan seseorang (terutama tipe seperti Annie).

" aku tidak tertarik" kataku pelan sambil meminta suapan lagi dari kakak.

 **TBC**

 **~O~**

 **Yoo… kembali lagi sama sayah… akhir2 ini saya suka banget sama ff pairing ArminxAnnie sumvah banyak yang so sweet bingo (tapi sayangnya bahasa inggris). Maaf karna banyak kekurangan dari ff saya ini. Jika kurang puas, mohon kritik dan sarannya. Insya Alloh akan saya pakai. Setelah baca tinggalkan jejak (darah) direvieww yaa ^^ ..**

 **Salam #shizuka_kun**


	3. Chapter 3

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 3**

Hahhhhhhhhhhhh…. Aku bosan sekali. Kenapa selama tiga hari berturut-turut pelajaran setengah aktif. Atap sekolah menjadi alternatifku untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Hoamm…. Sudah ratusan kali aku menguap karna kantuk. Tapi mataku sungguh tak mau terpejam, kedua mataku sangat merindukan buaian langit dan awan yang cantik. Kak mikasa dengan nistanya meninggalkanku dan pergi keliling sekolah dengan pacarnya,jean. Armin dia sangat sibuk karna termasuk anggota OSIS dan ketua klub sastra. Dan aku seorang pengangguran.

"hahaha… Ren dipipimu ada bekas coklat" tawa seseorang memecah keheningkan yang barusan aku ciptakan. Aku bangkit dan menoleh ke sumber suara, dibelakang sebuah tabung air. "Hoi Annie lihat mulutmu berpelepotan krim" seru seseorang lagi. Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. "Reiner, pipimu sangat parah" kata seseorang kali ini dia lebih tenang dan dewasa. Aku mengernyit. Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari duduk dan pergi menuju kesuara itu berasal. Tepat dibelakang tabung aku melihat 3 orang. 2 pirang dan satu berambut hitam.

"Reiner. Kau harus lebih hati2 kalo makan coklat" kata sosok berambut hitam itu dengan kalem sambil membersihkan noda dipipi si Pirang. "kau juga annie kue itu memang manis, tapi kau harus makan dengan tenang" katanya lagi kali ini membersihkan bibir sipirang yang satunya sambil tersenyum kalem. "hahaha.. salahkan Ren" tawa gadis pirang itu sambil menunjuk si pirang didepannya yang hanya dibalas cengiran oleh pirang. *agak ribet*

Aku tertegun, Dia tertawa? Tertawa lepas? Si sombong itu tertawa lepas. Annie Leonhartd itu tertawa lepas ini diluar nalar manusia, bahkan nalar hewan pun akan sulit mempercainya. Aku merapatkan tubuhku ke tabung air, terus memperhatikan ketiga insan itu yang kini kukenali sebagai teman sekelasku Bertolt, Reiner, dan Annie. "Annie.. aku mau gurita itu, kau jangan makan sendiri donk" kata reiner dengan beringas menyerbu kotak yang dipegang Annie. "Bert, liat si Ren. Hajar aja" kata Annie sambil menatap melas ke arah bertolt yang hanya dibalas seringaian manis darinya lalu, ketiganya tertawa bersama.

Eh,entah perasaanku saja atau memang Annie sangat berbeda dari biasanya?

 **~O~**

Kutelusuri jalan setapak dibelakang gedung sekolah, pikiranku melayang mengingat kejadian di atap. Sumpah.. sampai sekarang kejadian itu sangat terngiang ngiang dibenakku. Annie tersenyum. Itu sangat langka. Entah kenapa senyumnya membuatku merinding, senyuman yang sangat manis iya manis… baru kali ini aku terpesona oleh seorang wanita (kedua kali mungkin , aku pernah terpesona sama kakak ku sendiri).

BRUKKK…

"Eh.." aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menengok kearah suara tadi. Kanan… kiri… tidak ada siapa2.

"Ittee.. te " rintih seseorang yang terdengar dari arah bawah. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan..

"Ehh… maaf maaf . aku tidak sengaja" kataku panik sambil membantunya berdiri.

"iyaa.. tidak apa2" katanya sambil membersihkan roknya dari tanah.

Gadis itu bertudung hijau, dia menunduk dan mengambil beberapa buku yang dia bawa tadi. Tunggu….. tudung hijau?.

"maaf, permisi" katanya sambil membungkuk dan berjalan melewatiku. Aku termenung, diam berdiri kaku.

"Eh tungg-" dia sudah jauh.. tak bisa di gapai lagi. Aku telah mati *author muntah*

Aku merutuki diriku yang terbengong tadi, dan aku mengutuk otakku yang tidak bisa bekerja cepat. Sial… gadis itu.. gadis yang selalu aku harapkan kehadirannya. Ck.. aku menjejakkan kakiku melampiaskan kekesalan. CTEK…. Aku menginjak sesuatu, apa ini? .. sebuah name tag. Bertuliskan HANA FRANZO. Itu dia. Aku akan mencarinya besok.

"Eren…" seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang, aku menoleh dan segera menyembunyikan name tag itu. Mengingat seseorang itu adalah kakak ku.

"Aku mencarimu" katanya dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "ayo pulang" sambungnya kali ini dengan nada memerintah.

 **~O~**

"Eren…" panggil neechanku sambil menggoyang2 kan jarinya tepat didepan wajahku. "Hm." Aku membalasnya singkat. Sekarang yang terpikirkan olehku hanya lah gadis yang kutabrak tadi, dan aku menyimpulkan gadis itu lah yang kutemui 2 tahun lalu, tepat saat aku kelas 3 SMP.

"Eren.. kau kelihatan gelisah?" kali ini neechan memegang tanganku serta pipiku, dan menghadapkan wajahku kewajah cantiknya yang mampu membius siapa saja yang melihat.

"tidak, nee. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan hal yang penting" kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"sukurlah" neechan tersenyum manis, aku membalasnya dengan cengiran khas dari bibirku.

Aku dan neechan berjalan dalam diam. Kami terhanyut dalam pikiran masing2. Sampai suara sapaan "hallo" membuyarkan lamunan kami. Kulihat sosok tinggi itu mendekat, bersama dua orang dibelakangnya. "Hallo" balas neechanku dengan mengembangkan senyum simpul.

"mikasa, aku perlu bantuanmu. Ada soal fisika saat kita kelas satu dan aku belum mengerti sepenuhnya" kata sosok tinggi itu, yang ternyata adalah Bertolt.

"Oh, oke aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi, aku mau naik bis. Kau tidak bawa motor?" balas neechanku dengan muka datar.

"Tidak, aku akan naik bis bersamamu. Aku mau kesuatu tempat dengan Annie, kafe didekat rumah kalian. Sekalian bareng" tandas bertolt sambil menoleh kearah Annie dan tersenyum kalem. Neechanku hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah bis berhenti tepat dihalte depan sekolah. Neechan menarik Bertolt dengan kasar agar sang 'pangeran' (bertolt adalah anak paling kaya, dia anak pemilik sekolah yang kami tempati) bisa cepat naik bis. Sementara aku dan Annie menyusul mereka berdua dengan langkah normal.

Yahh .. seperti yang kuduga Annie segera menempati tempat duduk favoritnya, tempat duduk gadis yang selama ini kucari dan kupuja. Karna neechan pasti duduk dengan Bertolt akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Annie. Reiner tak ikut naik bis karna kemungkinan besar dia akan menunggu seorang 'teman' untuk pulang bersama.

Neechanku dan bertolt secara otomatis tenggelam dalam percakapan rumus2 fisika. Annie hanya memandang keluar jendela, cuek. Seakan akan aku tidak ada disampingnya. Aku memandangi wajahnya sejenak, wajah suram didepanku ini yang tadi tersenyum dengan penuh keriangan. Senyum yang sangat sangat manis sekali. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia memasang wajah seperti itu lagi. Begitu dingin dan ah, entahlah. Sulit sekali untuk menjelaskan.

Bis berjalan hampir setengah perjalanan kerumahku, tampaknya bertolt dan neechan berhenti berceloteh. Mungkin hal yang belum diketahui bertolt sudah terselesaikan dengan selamat. Setiap 5 menit sekali bertolt dan neechan menengok kearah kami. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa, tapi karena hal itu membuatku jengah dan tak nyaman.

"Nee.. Annie, kau merasa tidak bertolt dan mikasa selalu melihat kearah kita tiap 5 menit sekali?" tanyaku membuka kegaringan yang tercipta diantara aku dan Annie.

"Betsuni." Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Seolah-olah dia mengatakan 'aku tidak peduli' .

Aku mendengus kesal, merutuki betapa cuek dan dingin cewek disampingku. Dengan begitu kepercayaanku bahwa dia adalah gadis popular setelah mikasa menjadi berkurang. Kemudian, sesuatu terlintas dibenakku untuk bertanya, kenapa dia sangat suka duduk disini.

"Naa, Annie.. setiap naik bis kau selalu duduk disebelah sini. Dekat pintu dan pasti menghadap jendela. Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan nada riang. Kali aja dia tau gadis bertudung yang selalu menari-nari dibenakku.

"jika ada kecelakaan, aku bisa dengan mudah menyelamatkan diri" jawabnya singkat dan disambung dengan kalimat "apa masalahmu, jaeger? Jangan urus masalah orang lain kalau kau tidak becus pada masalahmu sendiri" dengan nada dingin, cuek dan menusuk. Jlebb…. Yah silahkan panggil ambulans untukku.

 **~O~**

"Mikasa terima kasih. Kau memang benar2 bintang sekolah" kata Bertolt dengan berbinar-binar sambil menunujukkan senyum cool nya yang bisa membuat cewek seluruh sekolah terbius.

"Hai'… belajar yang rajin, bert. Kau aku dan Reiner akan selalu jadi Rival" Balas neechanku dengan tenang sambil menepuk bahu bertolt.

"Naa.. Annie mau mampir kerumah? Kau juga bertolt?" tawarku, yah berbasa-basi sedikit taka pa lah.

"Aku ada urusan" jawab Annie singkat. Sedangkan bertolt hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk annie dan dirinya.

"Kau sangat sulit didekati Annie. Oke , hati2 ya" kata neechanku sambil merangkul annie, setelah itu dia berdadah dadah ria kearah mereka berdua yang mulai berjalan menjauhi kami.

"Nee.. mikasa" kataku membuka percakapan. Kalo tidak ada orang atau tidak dirumah aku selalu memanggil neechanku dengan namanya. Karna yah alasannya logis seklai. Neechanku tidak mau kelihatan tua (dasar cewek *Author ditebas*)

"Aku hampir menemukannya, gadis bertudung itu. Aku bertabrakan dengannya disekolah, dia ada disekolah kita. Tapi sayang, aku tak tau wajahnya. Tapi , aku menemukan ini" aku menunjukkan name tag yang aku temukan tadi. Mikasa menatapku, lalu memelukku.

"Eren..maaf. selama ini kukira kau hanya bohong masalah gadis itu. Tapi ternyata kau benar2 suka padamya ya?" mikasa bergumam sambil mengelus kepalaku. Sontak wajahku memerah.

"apa2 an sih ." kataku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar.

"Eren…. Kau sudah dewasa ya" katanya menggoda sambil menoel pipiku.

"hah… sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki adik ipar" ujarnya lagi kali ini pipiku memanas setingkat dari yang tadi.

"jean pasti akan senang jika aku punya saudara perempuan" dia masih berceloteh dengan riang tanpa peduli dengan rona wajahku yang hampir menyamai sosis panggang.

"oh.. iya Eren, buatkan aku adik perempuan juga loh ya" kali ini dia sudah keterlaluan.

"MIKASAAAA AKU MASIHH KELAS 2 SMAAAA…" jeritku frustasi dan dibalas mikasa dengan tawa cetar membahana.

 **~O~**

"ibu.. aku akan dapat adik perempuan lohh… " malam saat makan malam , mikasa kembali berulah dia sedang bergelanjut manja dilengan ibu dan mengatakan hal2 yang mampu membuatku malu setengah mati.

"ibu akan punya cucu" ibu ku malah ikut2 an . ayahku hanya tersenyum menanggapi 2 orang perempuan itu sedang menggodaku tanpa berinisiatif membelaku.

"AKU MASIH KELAS DUA SMA" jeritku lagi sambil berbalik menuju kamar.

"Eren… mukamu sangat merah,nak" ayahku bersuara dan sukses membuatku tambah Bt. Arrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhh…

BLUM…..

Aku menutup pintuku dengan keras dan mulai merasakan betapa panasnya wajahku. Aku menidurkan tubuh lelahku karanjang dengan kasurku yang empuk. Membenamkan wajah dengan malas. Jantungku masih berdetak kencang, sialan mereka bertiga.

Kurogoh sakuku dan memandang benda yang ada disana. Name tag bertuliskan Hana Franzo itu kutatap dengan penuh kegembiraan. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu… Gadis bertudung dengan bulu mata yang letik. Kukecup dengan senang name tag itu dan memeluknya erat sekali.

 **TBC**

 **Yahh… udah dulu chap 3 nya. Etto.. gimana menurut kalian? Aneh sekali kan. Hah… saya juga tidak tau karna saya ngetik tanpa pikir panjang. Apa yang ada diotak saya, saya ketik dengan kecepatan tinggi (?) .. ada yang kurang puas? Mohon kripik nya.. yang pedas yang manis atau rasa penyemangat juga boleh.**

 **Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah review ^^ yang kasih masukan, terima kasih ya kak ^^ . saya akan memperbaiki penulisannya dan juga tetap menulis ^^.**

 **Lanjut kok sampai tamat *nyengir* ikutin terus yaa … *senyum maksa***

 **PM juga boleh kok ^^**

 **Review dan PM ditunggu.. jangan lupa ya ^^**

 **Salam *Shizuka_kun***


	4. Chapter 4

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 4**

"apa disini ada yang bernama Hana Franzo?" mikasa bertanya pada salah satu anak kelas satu F yang berada diluar. Mereka kompak menggeleng dan malah menanyakan nomor telpon mikasa dan hal itu sukses membuat jean melotot galak pada mereka anak kelas satu.

Hufffffffff… aku dan mikasa sengaja datang pagi karna hari ini anak kelas satu semua masuk ke kelas masing2. Aku sudah menelusuri dari kelas A-F tidak ada yang namanya Hana Franzo. Tapi aku yakin sekali, dia ada disekolah kita ini. Memangnya siapa yang aku tabrak kemaren? Hantu?.

"Eren… tidak ada sama sekali" kata mikasa dengan tampang cemas melihat ada benang kusut yang sukses nempel dimuka ku.

"ah… yasudahlah" balasku malas diselingi menguap mikasa tersenyum simpul dan mengelus kepala ku lalu, berjalan kearah taman dengan Jean.

'kurasa aku harus keatap' kataku dalam hati sambil melangkah gontai menuju atap. Tempat terfavoritku disekolah ini. Menaiki anak tangga dengan perasaan malas dan hampir saja membuka pintu atap tiba2 aku mendengar suara nyanyian.

 _ **Warusa bakarino uto bekka**_

 _ **Kyou mo ana ake mori doro darake**_

 _ **okootta utto got kuchi bashi wo dokuni kaeta**_

 _ **koma atta utto bekka suanaga dokuni**_

 _ **gohan mu dokuni**_

 _ **tomodachi nii funereba shinu bakkari**_

 _ **kanashinda utto bekka**_

 _ **dokuni namida ga kira kira hikaru (*)**_

aku tercekat mendengar lagu itu melantun. Lagu yang menyakitkan, baik liriknya maupun iramanya. Dadaku bergetar, rasanya aku sangat ingin menangis. Kubuka sangat pelan pintu atap, disana.. didekat pagar sesosok berambut pirang sedang menatap area sekolah dari atas dengan sangat tenang. Aku mengenali sosok itu, terutama rambut gelung dan poni 2 belah si rambut pirang itu. Tak lupa pose tenang yang dia gunakan saat berdiri. Serta tatapan sedingin es yang sangat sulit untuk dilelehkan.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun itu adalah Annie Leonhartd

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati Annie, ingin rasanya kupeluk punggung kecil itu tapi urung karna aku tahu itu juga sangat tidak sopan. Mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikannya aku tau dia sangat sedih. Kesedihan yang mendalam. Kesepian ~ . itu yang bisa kusimpulkan.

Annie bergerak, dia mengelus rambutnya lalu segera berbalik,"eh" .. dia terkejut karna aku sedang berjalan berjingkat kearahnya. Begitu pun aku, aku hampir terjungkal tadi.

"Hallo, Annie. Anoo..tad-" aku tercekat. Kalimat yang akan kuucapkan bagai tertelan tenggorokanku sendiri. Aku melihat dipipinya basah, matanya juga sembab. Dia berlari menerjangku dan melotot dengan mata super dinginnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini jaeger" katanya sambil mencengkeram bahuku keras sekali. Sampai aku merasa sepertinya diriku ini akan menjadi beberapa bagian yang remuk.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. itu anuu… " aku kesusahan berbicara karna sebenarnya aku tak tau harus bicara apa. Jika aku berbicara 'tadi aku mau keatap, dan melihatmu melantunkan lagu sedih dan dengan menyedihkannya kulihat kau menangis sendirian' ohh.. tidak,jelas tidak. Kalian mau aku jadi Opor Eren.

Dia melepaskan cengkramanya, dan berjalan melewatiku tanpa sepatah katapun. Tapi saat dia hampir sampai ditangga dia berbalik dan bergumam "kalo kau tau aku menyanyi tadi. Tolong jangan katakan siapa2" kemudian dia menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat.

Aku hanya terdiam mematung tanpa bisa berkata apa2. Kenapa akhir2 ini kau selalu membuatku terkejut Annie?

 **~O~**

Awan bergerak pelan memutari langit, membentuk suatu pola yang sangat abstrak tapi, bila kita lihat dengan seksama bentuknya begitu indah dan menawan. Kupandangi helaian rambutku yang bergoyang diterpa angin. Kututup mataku menikmati moment2 ini yang bisa membuatku merasa tenang dan tentram lahir dan batin. Belum lama aku menutup mata, aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil, aku merasa seseorang memperhatikanku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan sosok itu pun terlihat,

Seorang gadis bertudung hijau….. Nampak menyeramkan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA" aku berteriak sedemikian rupa sambil bangkit dari tidur dengan posisi bertahan.

"maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu?" katanya sambil duduk didekatku.

"ah.. iya ,, Etto.. Ano.. " aku masih sangat kaget sehingga sangat sulit untuk berbicara

"aku melihat kakak tertidur disini. Aku menghampiri bermaksud untuk beramah tamah pada kakak kelas" katanya menjelaskan. Dia duduk disebelahku sambil memeluk lutut.

"ohh.. begitu." Aku terdiam sejenak. Dan berfikir, ini dia gadis yang 2 tahun aku cari2. Aku harus tau identitasnya.

"maaf, apa namamu Hana Franzo?" kataku sambil memiringkan kepala kearahnya. Dia mendongak terlihat terkejut.

"iya.. darimana kakak tau?" tanyanya sambil mendongak memperlihatkan rambut pirangnya yang sebahu serta lesung pipi yang terlihat.

Aku tersenyum kalem. "kemarin kamu menabrakku dan menjatuhkan name tag ini" kataku sambil menyodorkan name tag itu kearahnya.

"aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Terima kasih kak" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar kearahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat.

"oh iya kamu dari kelas satu mana?" kataku bertanya. Mengingat aku tadi mencarinya keseluruh kelas satu tapi tidak menemukannya sama sekali.

"dari kelas 1-A ." jawabnya singkat sambil meletakkan name tagnya didepan tudung hijau yang dia pakai. Aku semakin penasaran, bagaimana wajah anak ini ya.. apa benar dia gadis bertudung yang aku cari.

"boleh aku liat wajahmu" kataku dengan sangat pelan. Dia terdiam sejenak dan menggeleng.

"Tidak … kakak tidak boleh liat wajahku" katanya sambil memilin rambutnya yang hanya sebahu.

"kalo aku sudah siap aku akan menunjukkan wajahku" sambungnya sambil duduk disampingku.

Aku tersenyum mengerti. "baiklah" jawabku singkat dan aku kembali berbaring dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajah imutku (menurut kak mikasa wajahku itu imut dan tampannya hampir menyamai seorang artis *author speechless*)

Dia ikut berbaring disebelahku sambil bergumam pelan "kak aku ikut tidur ya.. kelihatnnya aku juga mengantuk. Aku membolos jam pertama" gumamnya pelan dan aku balas dengan 'yup' yang tak kalah pelan.

Dia hanya diam tak menjawab, aku masih terjaga karna aku yakin kali ini benar2 ada pelajaran. Nanti kalo aku tertidur dan tiba2 ada guru aku bisa kena hukum.

Aku terdiam dan menikmati saat2 sunyi yang tentram ini sampai akhirnya jam pertama berakhir berganti dengan jam kedua.

Aku bangkit dan meregangkan tubuh bersiap-siap kembali kekelas. Kutengok gadis bertudung disampingku. Dia masih tertidur, wajahnya masih tertutup rapat oleh tudungnya tapi aku bisa melihatnya.. bulu mata yang lentik. Aku tersenyum. Dan berpikir bahwa 'dia adalah gadis bertudung yang selalu kucari'.

Aku berniat membangunkannya, tapi urung. Aku menggeleng dan bangkit dari duduk hendak pergi menuju kelas. Tapi kakiku terhenti oleh tangan yang mencengkeram betisku. Hana mencengkram betisku.

"kakak.. besok kita bertemu lagi disini ya" katanya pelan dan bangkit dari tidurnya. "aku mau kekelas dulu.. sampai jumpa besok" kali ini dia berlari kecil kearah tangga dan menuruninya dengan cepat. Meninggalkanku dalam kebengongan yang sangat sangat memalukan.

 **~O~**

"mikasa, aku bertemu dengannya tadi" kataku dengan lirih kearah kakak perempuanku yang sedang menyuapkan makanan ke arah armin.

"hah? Kau sudah tau wajahnya? Dia dari kelas mana?" Tanya mikasa sambil mengambil makanan yang akan disuapkan untukku.

"belum.. dia tak memberi tahuku wajahnya .. dari kelas 1-A" jawabku dan segera membuka mulut lebar untuk menerima suapan dari kakak tersayang.

Kenapa jadi suap2 an?

Abaikan..

"kalo kau benar2 menyukainya .. aku akan merestui kalian." Mikasa bergumam lirih sambil menundukkan mukanya.

"iya, aku juga menyetujuinya" seru armin polos sambil memamerkan giginya yang rapih.

"Hmm… kuharap aku menyukainya"~

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam kelas…

"oy.. Eren. Kau mau main kerumahku hari sabtu?" seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan keras.

"Sakitt woy.. kenapa memangnya?" seruku sambil menengok kearah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Reiner dan tetap dengan senyum menawannya.

"aku mau memperlihatkanmu sesuatu yang bagus eren" kata reiner berapi-api.

"jika kau mengajak eren ,, kau harus mengajak ku dan armin juga" kata mikasa dengan aura dingin

"ohh tidak bisa… aku hanya ingin mengajak eren" kata Reiner yang ditatap lapar oleh mikasa.

"sudahlah.. neechan, aku akan kerumah Reiner . hanya sebentar sebelum malam aku akan pulang" sahutku sambil tersenyum dan aku sangat yakin kakakku yang satu ini pasti akan lumer dan menurut.

SREEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK…

Seorang gadis bertudung membuka pintu kelas dan berseru "aku mencari kak eren" dengan lantangnya diikuti dengan semburat merah dipipi nya.

Aku tercekat. Kenapa dia kesini?

Aku mendorong tubuh Reiner pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"ada apa?" tanyaku padanya, kurasakan pipiku memanas.

"Anoo.. kak eren. Besok aku akan membuatkanmu bekal,mau?" katanya sambil menunduk

"Boleh… bahkan setiap haripun kau boleh membawakanku bekal" kataku sambil tersenyum dan membelai tudungnya. Yahh rambut pirangnya memang tertutup tudung

"beneran kak" katanya ragu

" iyaa… setiap hari saat jam makan siang kita akan bertemu diatap sekolah" kataku lagi dengan senyum mengembang. "haik" dia mengangguk antusias dan segera berlari kekelasnya.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan berbalik hendak masuk kelas. Tapi sebelum itu, aku melihat Annie membawa sebuah kotak warna merah muda tetap dengan muka datarnya.

Tanpa menoleh ataupun menegurku , dia langsung masuk ke kelas dengan muka malas.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. "wahh.. panen. Dapet berapa Ann?" Tanya mikasa sambil berjalan mendekati Annie.

Haa.. panen?

"tidak banyak. Seminggu ini baru dapet 15 biji" kata Annie dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

15 biji? Apanya?

"Kalo ada coklat, bagi2 ya Annie" kali ini Reiner menyahut sambil senggol2 Bertold

"Putriku memang tak ada duanya" bertoltd berkomentar dengan tidak warasnya (menurutku).

"Wahh… annie, kau hebat sekali. Mikasa baru dapet 10 biji seminggu ini. Ada juga yang mengirim bingkisan es krim. Tapi akhirnya diembat Jean" cerocos armin makin membuatku bingung.

"haa… aku malas membaca surat2 itu. Semua hanya berisi gombalan tidak bermutu" tutur Annie sambil melirik malas kearah armin.

"Ohh iya kah… para penggemar mikasa banyak yang mengirim, puisi.. walaupun sajaknya berantakan kalimatnya bagus juga kok" Balas Armin sambil tertawa renyah.

"aku malas" sambut mikasa sambil melirik Annie. "kuharap minggu ini tak ada yang mengirimiku surat cinta ataupun bingkisan. Nanti Jean marah" kata mikasa sambil berjalan kearah bangkunya.

"hah.. aku juga berharap begitu mikasa." Balas annie sambil menyimpan kotak itu diloker mejanya.

.

.

Aku tak bisa percaya mereka berdua se-tenar itu….

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Halloo lagii… ^^ sekali lagi saya mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam fic (yang sangat) error ini.**

 **Annie disini saya buat tenar. Karna ehem_menurut saya pribadi dia itu cantik dan berbulu mata lentik_ehem. Mikasa sama jean itu saya buat terpaksa/jduak.**

 **Saya pengennya Levi sama Mikasa tapi, ah sudah lah. Hehehe.. untuk lagu diatas (*) itu saya ambil dari salah satu anime judulnya** _ **deadman wonderland**_ **kalo gak salah.**

 **Ada yang tau animenya? Bagi yang tidak tau tidak apa2, karna anime ini memang tidak terkenal :v**

 **Maafkan saya kalo gaya penulisan saya yang terkesan 'aneh' dan berubah-ubah. Setiap author pasti punya gaya penulisan tersendiri yang menjadi ciri khas. Saya menulis berdasarkan mood, jadi kalo sedikit abal-abal. Mohon maaff *sembah sujud***

 **Ohh iyaa jangan lupa review ya… *berdoa biar lancar***

 **Okee itu aja dulu ya..**

 **Tee hee *salam shizuka***


	5. Chapter 5

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Siang itu sama seperti siang2 sebelumnya. Hanya saja bagi kelas 3 yang akan menunaikan ibadah puasa (?) err.. maksudnya ibadah UN maka ada bimbingan belajar yang sangat menyita waktu para siswa. Terlebih seorang murid bernama Eren Jeager. Walaupun otaknya lumayan encer dia tidak termasuk 3 besar pilihan yang tidak harus mengikuti bimbel._

" _sial.. kenapa aku harus peringkat 4" keluh Eren sambil berjalan menuju kelas bimbingan belajar._

" _tenang saja Eren. Aku dan Armin akan menunggumu" sahut seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang indah dan berkilau seraya menepuk pundak eren pelan. Eren hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman._

" _mikasa… kita akan pergi kerumah kepala sekolah sekarang." Seorang pemuda pirang menghampiri mereka berdua sambil bernafas terengah-engah._

" _haaa? Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya mikasa dengan mata melotot. Kalo dia kerumah kepala sekolah siapa yang akan menunggu adiknya yang manis ini. Nanti kalo diculik tukang cilok buat bahan baku kecap (saking manisnya) gimana._

" _keponakan kepala sekolah meminta guru privat, jadi kepala sekolah menyuruh kamu dan aku yang mengajarinya" jawab Armin sambil menoleh kearah eren dan tersenyum._

 _Eren membalas senyum itu dan menoleh kepada kakaknya "tidak papa..neechan berangkat saja aku bisa pulang sendiri kok"katanya sambil memasang tampang imut kearah kakak tersayangnya._

 _Mikasa terdiam …. Pipinya memerah.. lalu dia dengan tidak elitnya segera sujud sukur sambil bergumam "ya alloh… demi rambut pirang titan armor. Aku bersukur kau berikan adik semanis eren"_

 _Ohh tidakk… author salah tahap._

 _._

 _._

 _Abaikan._

 _._

" _yaudah kalo begitu.. kamu hati2 ya Eren. Kalo ada yang macem2 sama kamu katakan padaku" kata mikasa seraya membelai surai hitam Eren dan melenggang bersama Armin._

 _._

 _._

 _3 jam kemudian.._

 _._

 _._

" _haaahhh…" seorang pemuda terlihat mendengus didepan halte dengan malasnya. Dia selalu memperhatikan arloji perak yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Mampuss… batin pemuda itu sambil menggosok belakang kepalanya yang gatal._

 _Sebuah bis Nampak berhenti tepat didepan halte. Eren dengan semangat 45 segera menaiki bis itu dengan semangat suka cita. Tapi sayang, semua tempat duduk penuh dan banyak penumpang yang berdiri. Dengusan mulai terdengar lagi dari pemuda malang ini. Ehh… tapi ternyata (?) keberuntungan ada padanya. Terdapat satu buah kursi kosong didekat seseorang 'bertudung' tanp lagi eren segera meletakkan pantatnya dibangku 'kosong' tersebut (untung tidak berhantu)._

 _Eren memandangi seseorang disebelahnya .. dia hanya diam, menatap keluar jendela. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan eren yang duduk disampingnya. Eren terus memperhatikannya, lebih dalam . ingin sekali dia membuka tudung yang menutup seluruh kepala seseorang itu._

 _Eren mendekat bermaksud untuk mengecek wajah sang bertudung. Eren mengamati wajah 'tak terlihat itu' dengan seksama. Tak ada.. taka da apapun yang bisa eren liat. Tapi dia hanya sempat melihat betapa letiknya bulu mata sang bertudung itu. Hingga dia menyadari bahwa 'sang bertudung' (yang eren yakini sebagai gadis bertudung) itu tengah terlelap. Sehingga bulu mata lentiknya tanpak semakin letik dan tebal. Sungguh cantik (matanya doank). Eren tersentak .. dia segera melihat jalanan "huhh… untung saja masih jauh " gumamnya lega. Dia kira karna saking kusuk nya memperhatikan sang gadis bertudung dia jadi kelewatan jalan. Eren hanya diam sambil sesekali melirik gadis disampingnya. Eren memperkirakan gadis itu seumuran dengannya atu setahun lebih muda karna tinggi gadis itu. Eren diam.. gadis itu masih terlelap smapai akhirnya eren sampai didepan halte gank rumahnya._

 _Eren berjalan pelan menuruni bis dan melangkah. Sebelum bis berangkat eren menyempatkan dirinya menoleh kearah jendela bis dimana terdapat gadis bertudung. Gadis itu melambai kearahnya.._

 _Eren tercekat._

 _Ehh tungguuu …. Apa? Melambai?_

 _Gadis itu melambai?_

 _Melambai padaku?_

"Eren… Eren.. " seseorang dengan lembut membelai pipiku. Aku merasakan pusing dikepalaku.

"TIDAKK….. EREN KAU MIMISAN" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang kukenali sebagai ibuku sambil melompat dan mencari sesuatu dilemariku.

"lohh.. ibu ada ap-… huwaaaa kok banyak darah?" aku terkejut bukan kepalang. Bajuku, celanaku, serta seprai berlumuran cairan merah yang mengerikkan.

Darahh? Aku tercekat dan segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Hah… untunglah. Aku bernafas lega melihat ****** masih tidak berdarah. Kukira aku tadi kedatangan tamu bulan.

Ehh tungguu….

AKU INI LAKI-LAKII… *dengan cepat melempar author pake sandal*.

.

.

.

"erenn… usap hidungmu pake ini. Lalu jangan bergerak berlebihan." Ibu menyodorkan sapu tangan sambil memijat pipiku dengan lembut.

"aku kenapa memang bu?" tanyaku sambil melakukan hal yang diperintah ibu dengan patuhnya.

"kamu mimisan sayang.. yasudah kalo udah selesai kamu mandi dan segera siap2 sekolah.. neechanmu sudah menunggumu daritadi" ibu melenggang keluar dan aku kembali masuk kekamar mandi.

 **~O~**

"neechan… aku bermimpi bertemu gadis bertudung lagi" kataku saat sarapan dan aku sudah memastikan bahwa ibu tidak ada.

Neechan menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "kau mimpi dia lagi? Bukannya kau sudah bertemu yang asli" kata neechan dengan nada dingin. Sekali lagi aku memastikan ibu tidak ada dirumah.

"mikasa.. dengerin dulu donk. Aku bermimpi bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan mimpi itu sama dengan kejadian saat dimana aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Tapi kali ini dia melambai kearahku. " ceritaku pada kakak perempuan satu2 nya yang kumiliki. Mikasa mengernyit, lalu berujar "melambai.. itu artinya dia membalasmu kan. Mungkin kau bermimpi lagi karna kau terlalu senang sudah bertemu gadi bertudung yang asli" dengan mulut penuh dengan roti.

"hmm… iya kurasa" jawabku dan kembali memakan sarapanku.

.

.

.

Aku menurunkan kakiku dengan hati2 saat keluar dari bis. Mikasa masih setia dibelakangku dan Armin masih dengan senyum polosnya menyambutku dihalaman depan sekolah.

"selamat pagii.. Eren. Pagi mikasa" sapanya sambil mengembangkan senyum polos.

"pagii" sahutku dan mikasa bersamaan. Armin berjalan disamping kami, dia memulai obrolan hangat pagi itu. Mikasa menanggapinya dengan antusias, sedangkan aku masih melamun.

"pagi kak Eren" sapa seseorang sambil menyentuh lenganku. Aku tersentak dan melihat seseorang yang menyapaku itu lebih dekat. Seorang gadis pirang, bermata oranye tengah tersenyum kearahku.

"hee? .. oh iyaa pagi. Engg-kamu siapa ya?" tanyaku melihat gadis itu sekali lagi, dan yang dapat otakku cerna adalah. Aku tidak mengenalnya.

"kakak lupa padaku?" dia bertanya sambil memasang tampang polos (sepolos armin) dan menunjukku dirinya sendiri. Aku mengangguk. Tidak .. aku tidak lupa. Cuman tidak kenal.

"tee.. he… kalo gitu nanti jam makan siang keatap ya kak" dia menyibakkan rambutnya dan tersenyum innonsen kearahku. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Bahkan saat gadis itu berpamitan untuk kekelas aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan canggung.

"Eren.. siapa?" Tanya mikasa dengan raut muka tidak suka.

"Eren.. aku tidak tau kamu punya pacar" kali ini armin mulai berkicau.

"Armin.. jangan mengada-ada. Jika Eren punya pacar pasti dia akan meminta restuku dulu" mikasa sewot sambil menepuk bahuku dan mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"aku.. tidak tahu." Jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. Siapa gadis pirang cantik yang menyapaku tadi? . apa aku mengenalnya. Seingatku aku tidak seperti Reiner yang suka menggoda anak baru.

"mungkin dia gadis bertudung yang sering kau ceritakan itu Eren" kata Armin sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

Ahh iyaa… itu mungkin.

"semoga saja" kulukiskan senyuman terbaikku diwajah manis (menurut mikasa) ku. Aku sangat senang, mungkin apa yang dikatakan mikasa benar.

Dalam mimpiku aku melihat gadis bertudung melambai padaku itu menandakan bahwa aku sudah menemukannya.

Dalam kebahagianku, aku berpapasan dengan Annie. Seperti biasa dia datang dengan dikelilingi 2 pangeran tampan, Reiner dan Bertolt. Dan seperti biasa pula dia masih memajang mimic muka yang terkesan dingin. Ohh tuhann.. apa ada api yang bisa mencairkannya.

"pagii Reiner, Bertold, Annie" armin menyapa mereka dengan seulas senyum polos. Senyuman yang sangat disukai aku dan mikasa.

"ohh pagii" Bertolt dan Reiner menyapa balik dan mengembangkan senyum manis sedangkan Annie hanya melirik armin sekilas, dan menatapku.

Iyaa.. dia menatapku.

"Berth, nanti saat jam makan siang temani aku makan siang diatap" ujarnya kemudian tetap menatapku lekat. Aku yang ditatap, dengan mata super dingin jadi minder. Dan hanya kusunggingkan senyuman kearahnya.

"hee… kau mau menyatakan cinta kebertolt Annie" kata Reiner yang entah sengaja atau tidak, dia berhasil membuka gerbang neraka.

PLETAAKK….

Tapi, aku salah. Bukan.. bukan annie yang membanting Reiner melainkan Bertolt yang menjitak kepala pemuda pirang itu. Dengan wajah memerah. Merah sekali, Armin dan mikasa sampai bengong dibuatnya.

"ja-jangan ber-bercanda, Reiner" katanya terbata-bata diiringi dengan kepalanya yang mengeluarkan asap. Wahh dia pasti malu sekalii…

Ngomong2 saat makan siang dan atap. Aku jadi teringat dengan gadis tadi. Aku tidak sabar menunggu jam makan siang tiba.

Aku sangat tidak sabar.

 **TBC**

 **Hohoho… hallo lagi bersama saya ^^ , karena fandom ini sangat jarang ditemukan dalam fanfiction saya berharap kalian2 mau mereview cerita saya sekaligus mem-follow nya (maafkan author karna bahasa yang digunakan sangat tidak baku).**

 **karna bertepatan lebaran saya ucapkan Selamat Idul fitri ^^**

 **Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^ .. tetep Ikuti cerita saya ya ^^ *plak***

 **Ngomong2 Bertolt diatas lucu bangett yaa… gak bisa kebayang dehh wajahnya kalo dijadiin anime kalo kayak gitu *author ngayal* ..**

 **Apakah kurang puas? Maaf deh.**

 **Ini pairingnya ErenxAnnie tapi kok gak ada romantis2 nya yaa kedua mempelai ini.**

 **Salahkan otak saya yang sangat minim asupan nutrisi keromantisan.**

 **Review dan PM ditungguu ^^.**

 **Tee hee .. *salam Shizuka_kun***


	6. Chapter 6

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 6**

Ting.. Tong… Ting … tong..

Bel makan siang terasa sangat merdu ditelingaku. Aku membereskan meja belajarku dengan senyuman terkembang. Saking senangnya aku bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sensei kami sudah berada diluar ruangan. Yahh… saat yang aku nanti2 kan tiba juga.

"eren.." panggilan kakak perempuanku menyeret kembali pikiranku ke alam sadar. Dengan polosnya aku menyunggingkan seulas senyum dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh kakak perempuanku.

Huuuuuu… aku segera melesat pergi kearah atap, menemui seorang gadis cantik pirang berbulu mata letik. Yaa.. aku sangat suka bulu matanya dan juga rambut pirangnya.

Duuukkkkkkkkkkk…..

Sakitt…. Aku mengelus dahiku karna merasa ada sesuatu yang keras mencium dahiku. Aku mendongak dan menatap sosok tinggi didepanku.

"Erenn.. kau tak apa?" sosok itu mengulurkan tangan kearahku dengan seulas senyum terukir diwajah tampannya.

"ohh.. bertolt. Tak apa aku baik2 saja" kataku sambil berdiri dan menatap bertolt. Kulihat seseorang dibelakangnya. Yak Anniee dan Reiner.

"ehh kau mau ke atap juga eren? Mikasa dan armin kemana?" Tanya Reiner sambil merangkulku. Dan hanya kubalas dengan kekehan pelan.

"aku mau makan dikantin" ujar seseorang menghentikan kekehanku.

"lohh.. Annie kenapa? Katanya mau diatap" bertolt buka suara dan hanya dibalas lirikan tajam oleh Annie.

"nafsu makanku tiba2 pupus kalo aku melihat jeager. Dia memalukan" ahhh… aku sudah tak tahan dengan gadis ini.

"apa maksudmu haa?" tanyaku kasar sambil melepas rangkulan Reiner. Dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh sedikit kearahku.

"apa kurang jelas. Kau memalukan jeager" sungutnya sambil mengalihkan mukanya kearah depan. Dan kembali berjalan.

"hee? Kemari kau gadis dingin" aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Aku berlari kearahnya dan mencengkram pundaknya erat. " apa maksudmu aku memalukan?" tanyaku tepat didepan matanya. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menatapku. Menatapku lekat, tatapannya masih dingin bahkan aku bisa membeku jika terus begini.

"bukan aku yang memalukan, tapi kau. Kau menangis diam2 diatas atap sambil bernyanyi lagu pengantar tidur yang mengerikkan. Kau annie kau yang menyedihkan" aku berkata lirih dan berbalik menatapnya tajam. Setajam pisau silet kalo menurutku. Dia tak bergeming, dan hanya menatapku kembali. Sialan… kenapa dia melakukan itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku bahkan tak tau kenapa.

"aku suka tatapan matamu itu" ujarnya dengan muka datar sedatar lantai. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Jantungku terus berdegup kencang. Sialan.. dia benar2 sialan.

"lohh .. senpai kenapa bertengkar?" seorang gadis menarik seragamku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati gadis dengan rambut biru itu menatapku bingung. Aku segera melepas cengkramanku dibahu Annie dan balik menatapnya.

"aku tidak ber-.." kalimatku terhenti. Aku melihatnya,, melihat gadis bertudung didekat tangga. Dia menghadap kearahku.

"Annie senpai.. kok bertengkar sama Eren senpai" Tanya gadis biru itu sambil menepuk bahuku dan bahu annie.

"kau mau kemana?" annie malah bertanya ngawur. Aku bahkan hampir tersedak mendengarnya. Aku ragu dia masuk 5 besar pararel semester lalu.

"aku mau ke atap. Hana-chan mengajakku. Katanya dia mau memperkenalkanku dengan seseorang.

Hana-chan? ..

Gadis bertudung itu mendekat . kearah kami.

"hallo kak Eren" sapanya sambil membuka tudung kepalanya dan menyambutku dengan senyum manis.

Aku masih terdiam. Bingung.

"hana-chan, jadi kak eren. Yang akan kau perkenalkan padamu" kata gadis biru itu yang sekarang aku mengingatnya sebagai gadis yang ditolong annie beberapa hari yang lalu.

"iyaaa… kak eren. Ini temanku, Aoi shizuka" kata hana dengan bangganya menjabatkan tanganku dan tangan gadis biru itu.

"salam kenal kak" katanya dengan senyuman manis.

"ah.. iya salam kenal" kataku ikut tersenyum.

"aku pergi" dengan tidak elitnya Annie melengos pergi. Diikuti oleh kejaran dua pemuda tampan yang senantiasa meneriakkan namanya sambil berlari. Aoi hanya menatap adegan itu dengan cengo.

"hoii.." aku hendak membentaknya lagi tapi dengan cepat hana mengulurkan telunjuknya didepan bibirku.

"umm.. tidak boleh kakak harus sopan pada wanita." Katanya dengan senyum manis yang masih terpapang indah dibibirnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk lumer. Ya ammpuunnn senyuman yang menghangatkan jiwa (oke.. eren bertambah lebay sekarang).

 **~O~**

Hana dengan semangat menarikku dan aoi keatap. Dan segera membuka bungkusan yang dibawanya.

"tadaa…" ujarnya bangga. Aku menatap makanan didepanku dengan mata blink blink.

"okee.. selamat makan" Aoi mendahului dengan ceria dia memegang sumpitnya dan memulai melahap makanan didepannya dengan penuh nafsu. Diikuti dengan hana yang tanpa sumpit langsung memakan sebuah roti abon. (emang kalo makan roti harus pakai sumpit *dikubur*).

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan senang, dan dengan kalem aku memakan bento berbentuk imut yang disiapkan hana khusus untukku. Senangnyaaaaa…

"enak kak eren?" Tanya hana sambil menatapku. Aku mengangguk semangat dan kembali kealam dimana aku memakan makanan enak didepanku. Dia tersenyum senang dan dengan semangat dia membuka tudung yang selalu dia pakai.

"nee… menurut kak Eren. Aku lebih cantik pakai tudung atau seperti ini?" Tanya hana lagi sembil tersenyum imut didepanku. Ohhh tuhannn… aku bisa terkena diabetes.

"aku suka dua2nya" kataku sambil tersenyum, hana cemberut dan Aoi tertawa. 'tapi aku lebih suka kepribadian tertutup gadis bertudung' kataku dalam hati.

"nee… kak Eren. Pacaran sama kakak yang tadi?" Tanya hana lagi. Aku sempat heran dengan dia yang banyak omong berbeda jauh dengan gadis bertudung yang kupuja itu. "tidak" aku membalas dengan cepat dan ditatap cengo oleh Aoi.

"lohh… senpai kok gitu sih. Kan memang benar senpai pacaran sama Annie-senpai. Malahan aku pikir kalian cocok sekali." Tandas Aoi merasa tidak suka dengan jawaban singkatku. Aku hanya memberinya pelototan gratis. "tidak.. tidak akan, dan tidak mungkin." Kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah hana. Dia terlihat kesal, terbukti dia sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"aku hanya mencintai seorang gadis bertudung" ujarku sambil mengusap puncak kepala hana. Hana terdiam, sejurus kemudian dia memerah semerah tomat. Imuutt sekalii…

Aoi mendengus. Lalu, kemudia terbinar "nee.. senpai. Kedua laki2 yang mengejar Annie-senpai tadi siapa? Keren bangett.. sumpah. Apalagi yang tinggi berambut hitam tadii." Kata aoi dengan semangat sambil menepuk nepuk pipinya.

"haa? Kurasa yang pirang yang keren." Hana menepuk pipinya juga dan kembali bersemangat. Rona merahnya sudah kembali menjelma menjadi pipi putih yang mulus.

"yang hitamm donk" Aoi dengan semangat kembali tersenyum girang.

"ihh… yang pirang" hana gemas dan mencubit pipi Aoi.

"yang hitam"

"yang pirang"

"hitam"

"prang"

"hitam"

"pirang"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendapati dua gadis cubit2 an pipi sambil meributkan suatu hal.

"mereka.. sahabat Annie,"kataku menegahi.

Keduanya terdiam, dan dengan semangat aoi berdiri "yess.. aku bakal minta nomor sihitam pada annie-senpai" serunya sambil tertawa. Kukira hana akan berbuat demikian. Tapi ternyata dia malah melengos.

"kalian berdua kenapa suka sekali dengan gadis pirang jutek itu sih.. apa istimewanya coba?" keluh hana sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Alisku berkedut, begitu pula alis Aoi.

"DIA ITU BAIK TAU" aku dan aoi berteriak bersamaan. Kulihat hana mengerjap, aku menutup mulutku. Meresapi apa yang barusan kukatakan, aku barusan bilang Annie baik. Ohh dunia kiamat.

"kalo tidak ada dia, mungkin sekarang aku akan jadi gadis penakut" aoi menimpali dengan sedikit emosi.

Hana hanya merengut melihat reaksi temannya itu.

 **~O~**

Hari berikutnya….

.

"kak Erenn…"teriakan super cempreng tadi sukses membuatku melotot, seisi kelas melirikku dengan ganas, bahkan mikasa juga melirikku.

"Erenn" lirihnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju bangkuku.

"kak eren..ayoo keatap aku dan aoi menunggu kakak lohh"hana muncul diiringi dengan aoi. Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Aku melangkah keluar diiringi lambaian tangan dari armin.

.

Besoknya…

.

"Eren senpaiii"

"kak Eren." Dua teriakan sekaligus membuyarkanku dari lamunan. Kali ini seisi kelas tidak peduli. Sukurlahh….

"eren..aku tidak yakin dia gadis bertudung yang kau ceritakan" mikasa buka suara dan menepuk bahuku.

2 kepala berbeda warna kini muncul dipintu kelas sambil memamerkan senyum indah mereka. Hana dengan (ketidak sopanan tingkat tinggi) senyum masih terkembang memasuki kelas dan langsung menggandeng lenganku.

Aoi tak mau kalah, dia dengan semangat berjalan menuju bangku annie dan memeluk pundak gadis pirang itu dengan sayang.

"hana.. aku mau annie-senpai ikut" kata aoi sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan hana cemberut.

"aku tidak mau.. " kata hana sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu dia menatapku dengan memasang puppy eyes.

Aku hanya tersenyum membalas.

"lohh.. lohh senpai" aoi bergumam saat annie mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Annie berjalan kearahku dan hana, masih dengan tatapan matanya yang dingin. Hana mengeratkan lengannya pada sampai tepat didepan kami, dia menatap lekat hana.

"kau tidak mau aku ikut, lagian siapa yang mau ikut berkabung dengan gadis centil sepertimu" sungutnya dengan muka datar. Hana tersentak kemudian dia dengan berani berkacak pinggang dihadapan annie dan berkata lantang "iyaa.. aku tidak suka denganmu. Dari pertama melihatmu, aku sampai heran kenapa aoi sangat kagum padamu".

Seluruh isi kelas terdiam, aku bahkan sempat menganga. 'gadis bertudung tidak akan seperti ini' kataku dalam hati.

"hahahahahaha… " aku tercekat, annie tertawa didepanku? Apa2 an ini.

"pffttttt….. " diiringi dengan kikikan dari arah belakang dan berlanjut ledakan tawa dari seluruh kelas.

Kenapaa? Mereka kenapa sihh?

 **~O~**

 **Fufufufufu… halllo.. saya hadir lagi ^^. Kurang puaskah? Kalo begituu tunggu lanjutannya yak *maksa*.**

 **Kok rasanya makin lama jadi makin aneh yah, Hana Franzo dan Aoi shizuka, namanya saya ambil secara tak sengaja :v**

 **Hana franzo, dia keturunan perancis jadi saya tambah franzo didepan namanya sebagai nama keluarga.**

 **Sebenarnya saya masih bingung nama marga itu diletakkan didepan atau dibelakang TwT.**

 **Aoi shizuka, agak aneh memang. Awalnya mau bikin aoi kiria, tapi kok ya ndak sreg gitu :v**

 **Semoga kalian suka. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^**

 **Ditunnggu lohhh…**

 **Te hee.. *salam shizuka***


	7. Chapter 7

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 7**

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah manisku dengan lembut. Aku memejamkan mata membiarkan kelopak sakura jatuh kewajahku. Karna aku sangat menikmati hawa sejuk yang merasuk pagi itu. Aku merasakan ketenangan.

"eren.." seseorang membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum mendapati wajah kakak ku. Dia juga tersenyum lembut. Kemudian dia berbalik dan ikut membelai wajah Armin yang terpapang manis disampingnya.

Aku, mikasa, dan armin sengaja datang sangat pagi untuk bisa sarapan bersama dihalaman sekolah. Saat matahari mulai merangkak naik, dan sarapan kami sudah habis. Aku dan armin memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikiran sejenak. Mikasa setuju. Didalam keheningan itu, samar2 aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Gadis pirang itu berlari mendekatiku dan langsung memelukku.

"kak eren.. nanti keatap ya" dia berseru dengan senyum terkembang dan akhirnya melambai meninggalkanku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Perasaanku saja atau memang dia semakin cantik saja?

"eren.." armin memanggilku lirih, aku menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati dia tengah menatapku dengan tatapan tak biasa. "apa?" tanyaku sambil berbalik menghadapnya.

"aku dan armin berpikir dia bukan gadis yang kau cari" potong mikasa menyela armin yang hendak mengeluarkan suara.

"menurutku lambaian tangan saat dimimpimu, itu adalah salam perpisahan" armin berkata sambil menunjuk telapak tangannya.

Benar jugaa..

"tapi kalau kau mencintainya, aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Asalkan kau cepat nyatakan perasaanmu padanya." Mikasa berseru sambil bangkit dari duduk. Mengajak ku dan armin untuk pergi menuju kelas.

Aku berdiri, dalam perjalanan aku masih terdiam dan berpikir. Kenapa aku lupa ya? Benar kata armin, lambaian tangan adalah salam perpisahan.

.

.

.

Sudahlah aku tidak tau lagi..

.

.

 **~O~**

"hai eren… kau nanti jadi kerumahku kan?" sambutan yang datang dari Reiner membuatku tersadar dari lamunan. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati dia tengah tersenyum dihadapanku.

"iya.. iya. Emangnya kau mau menunujukkan ku apa?" tanyaku malas sambil berjalan kearah pintu kelasku yang terbuka lebar.

"itu rahasia" Reiner mengedipkan matanya ke arahku. Aku bergidik pelan.

"yoshh.. aku dan Reiner akan menunjukkan hal yang palingg menggemparkan. Tapi, Reiner kau harus menyediakan kripik kentang limited edition dirumahmu" seseorang menubrukku dan Reiner sambil berseru nyaring. Membuat gempa hebat ditelingaku.

"Sasha? Dia ikut juga Reiner?" kataku heran sambil menunjukk Sasha yang dengan indahnya duduk diatas mejaku.

"Tentu." Reiner mengangguk girang.

'Tidakkkk…..' aku menjerit dalam hati. Kenapa harus dengan Sasha.

Sasha adalah salah satu dari jenis makhluk paling aneh didunia ini. Aku hanya bisa menemukan 2 spieses langka seperti Sasha. Yaitu sasha itu sendiri dan juga salah satu teman tak berambut (botak, itu bahasa yang terlalu kasar. Author tidak mau itu terjadi *nyengir*) bernama Connie spinger. Dan entah dewi fortuna tidak berkunjung atau giman mereka berdua berada sekelas denganku.

"kita akan bermain game sampai malam"Sasha menjerit sambil merangkulku. Aku hanya bisa mendesah dengan tampang pasrah.

 **~O~**

Ting…Tong…Ting…Tong…

Bel istirahat berdendang, membuat semua siswa berteriak riuh. Tak terkecuali kelasku yang saat itu memang sedang pelajaran sejarah.

"baiklah anak2, silahkan beristirahat". Kata Henji-sensei sambil tersenyum.

Aku mendengus pelan, entah kenapa ucapan armin tadi pagi membuatku pening. Karna aku mulai merasa Hana bukan gadis bertudung yang aku cari itu.

Jujur saja, dari awal aku tidak tahu warna rambut, kepribadian, dan juga sifat gadis bertudung yang hanya kutemui satu kali itu. Tapi, jika dipikir2 mungkin dia bukan HANA.

"Eren.." aku terkejut saat seseorang menepuk bahuku pelan. Aku melihat wajah tenang kakakku terpampang jelas dipupil mataku. "neechan.." aku bergumam lirih. Tidak seperti biasanya kali ini aku akan benar2 memanggilnya neechan.

"ayo ke atap, aku dan armin akan menuntaskan masalahmu" seperti biasa dia selalu menolongku disaat seperti ini. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan bangkit berdiri.

Kami bertiga berjalan berdampingan, diiringi dengan sapaan2 norak para adik kelas kearah neechan. Dan hanya dibalas lirikan tak berperikemanusiaan dari kakak perempuanku itu. Entah kenapa akhir2 ini aku jarang melihatnya bersama jean. Mereka seperti merenggang.

"neechan.. kulihat kau sekarang jarang sekali bersama jean?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala menghadap kearah wajahnya.

Dia melirik sekilas."kenapa tiba2 tanya seperti itu? Dan.. sekarang tidak ada ibu eren, panggil aku seperti biasa" ujarnya sambil tetap menghadap kedepan seolah tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang kuajukan tadi.

Aku mendengus.

"heii ayolah. Setidaknya jawab pertanyaanku." Kataku sambil memutar malas kedua bola mataku.

"tidak ada yang khusus. Aku hanya tidak mau bersenang2 dengan pacarku, dan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan begini" jlebb… itu tadi perkataan atau pedang tak kasat mata.

"ck. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi,MIKASA" seruku disertai dengan penekanan pada kata 'mikasa'.

Armin hanya tertawa kecil.

"bukan begitu.. aku hanya mau memastikan kau mendapat pacar yang sesuai Eren. Aku tidak mau adik iparku tidak sesuai dengan kriteriaku."

Jleb..

"nanti keponakanku tidak sesuai apa yang kuinginkan lagi"

Jleb

"kalo kau mendapat pacar yang tidak sesuai. Aku tidak mau jadi apa2 saat pernikahanmu nanti"

Jleb

"aku ingin ayah dan ibu bahagia. Jean menurutku sudah baik, tapi kau kan belum dapat apa2 yang bisa membuat ibu dan ayah bahagia"

Jleb.

"dan juga-"

"CUKUPP AKU TIDAK TAHAN" aku berteriak kencang sekali, dan disusul oleh kikikan geli dari Armin.

 **~O~**

"kak eren.." kulihat hana duduk diatas permadani kecil yang dia bawa. Aku masih berada di ujung tangga dan menatapnya dalam, sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum dan memanggilku untuk mendekat.

"kak eren.. silahkan kema-Eh.." dia terkejut saat melihat 2 orang yang mengikutiku.

"kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?" Tanya neechan sambil memasang muka tidak suka.

"kok kak eren ajak mereka sih. Aku kan hanya menyuruh kak eren saja" hana cemberut. Alisku berkedut.

"dia kakaku, dan dia juga sahabatku. Apa aku salah mengajak mereka?"

"tapi kan kak," dia merengek sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"aku benci orang sepertimu, tidak akan kubiarkan Eren ada dalam kendalimu" neechan menarikku kesampingnya.

Alis hana berkedut. "oke.. ambil saja. Aku tidak butuh" hana melempar kotak bekalnya kearahku dan berlari keluar menuju pintu atap.

"han-eh" kulihat ada sosok berambut biru tepat didepan pintu. Tanpa dikomando hana menerobos sosok biru itu yang tengah memasang wajah kebingungan.

"eren senpai kenap- ehh…" sosok itu mendekat dan terkejut saatt melihatku bersama 2 orang lainnya serta terdapat sebuah kota bekal beserta isinya jatuh tak berbentuk.

"kenapa kau juga kaget ha?" sepertinya neechanku mulai posesif sekarang. Dia menatap Aoi dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"ehh tidak kok senpai. Aku hanya kaget hana berlari sambil menangis" kata Aoi yang aku yakin dia pasti ketakutan setengan mati.

"apa dia menangis?" aku mencelos. Ya ampun segitu kesalkah dia padaku.

"anoo… senpai, sebaiknya senpai cepat kejar hana. Aku takut penyakitnya kumat." Kata Aoi sambil garuk2 belakang kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Penyakit?" aku, neechan, dan armin berseru serentak.

"iya.. ettoo.. dia menderita penyakit epilepsi. Err.. aku tidak tau lengkapnya. Tapi ayahnya bilang padaku untuk tidak membiarkannya menangis sendirian."

"aku pernah dengar itu. Penyakit yang-"

Aku melesat pergi, meninggalkan mereka. Aku menuruni tangga dengan terburu2. Kepalaku pening, memikirkan jika hana kejang2 saat aku tak ada, lebih buruknya aku lah penyebab dia menjadi seperti ini.

Kupercepat langkahku saat memasuki taman belakang sekolah, aku menemukannya, menemukan sosok pirang yang yang menangis tersedu-sedu dibawah pohon. Aku menghampirinya dan menubruk tubuhnya dan segera memeluknya erat. Seolah tak ada hari lain untuk bisa memeluknya lagi. Dia mendongak. Aku bisa menatap ujung bibirnya yang mengeluarkan busa.

Busa?

Tidakk…

"Tidakk… jangan sekarang. Aku janji, aku akan selalu menemanimu. Tidak dengan neechanku tidak juga dengan armin." Aku memeluknya erat. Erat sekali.

"aku gak mau.. aku maunya kakak hanya ada untukku. Aku tidak suka diduakan. Kalo kakak lebih memilih teman kakak. Lebih baik, aku tidak butuh kakak." Hana berontak, suara sedikit tersendat karena tangisnya yang tak kunjung reda. Dia memukul mukul dadaku sambil menangis.

Lambat laun pukulannya melemah, dia ambruk dan membentur dadaku.

Hana pingsan… dan mengeluarkan busa dimulutnya.

 **~O~**

 **Deg…. Deg…. Deg…**

 **Author deg-deg an . gimana ceritanya? Makin gaje kah? Atau makin rumit gajelas?**

 **Maaf kan author ini.. maafkan saya *sembah sujud***

 **Kelihatannya udah hampir klimaks. *Readers : Klimaks pala lu botak. Annie nya kagak keluar sama sekali tuh* / lempar author pake batu.**

 **Kita tunggu selengkapnya, saya akan membuat disini semakin rumit seperti sinetron hahahaahaha *author gaje***

 **Ehh.. maaf maaff…ohh iya ikutin terus ya. Tenang saja yang diatas itu hanya bercanda. *tersenyum***

 **Jangan lupa Review, Fav, dan Follow ya ^^ Pm juga boleh ^^**

 **Ditunggu lohh ^^**

 **Te hee.. *salam shizuka***


	8. Chapter 8

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 8**

"dia hanya sedang lelah,mungkin istirahat sebentar akan membuatnya segar seperti tadi. Soal penyakit epilepsy nya tergolong ringan. Epilepsinya hanya akan kambuh jika dia susah bernafas dengan normal. Jadi, menangis itu juga salah satu sebabnya. Itu saja mungkin. Kau bisa mengantarkannya pulang nanti, eren" Kata petugas UKS padaku aku hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih padannya.

'ck. Hana jangan bercanda donk' umpatku dalam hati merutuki hana yang tiba2 pingsan tadi membuatku ketakutan setengah mati.

'aku akan mengantarkannya pulang nanti. Mungkin janji ku dengan Reiner akan ku batalkan.'

Tap…. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah kaki mengejutkanku dan mengembalikanku dari lamunan. Seorang gadis bersurai pirang masuk UKS tanpa permisi dan menuju almari P3K.

"Annie.." panggilku. Gadis itu menoleh sambil tetap memasang muka datarnya. Dalam hati kecilku aku sangat berharap dia bisa tersenyum seperti didepan Reiner dan Bertold saat ku sapa.

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya menatapku tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku. Mata hijaunya bergulir kearah ranjang dimana Hana berbaring.

"gadis bodoh itu kenapa?" apa2 an itu pertanyaanku dibalas dengan pertanyaan lagi.

"dia sakit." Jawabku singkat setengah jengkel. Annie berjalan mendekat, entah kenapa dalam dadaku ada yang bergemuruh dan keringat dingin menjalari tubuhku. Dia seperti malaikat.. malaikat maut maksudku.

"dia cantik" Annie berkomentar tiba2 membuatku kaget dan terkejut. Seorang Annie memuji? Itu mustahil.

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"dia cantik, pantas saja kau menyukainya." Katanya, senyumku pudar seketika. Apa maksudnya?

"kau.. kau tadi bilang apa?" tanyaku untuk memastikan indra pendengaranku benar2 menerima suara pujian dari mulut gadis dingin didepanku ini.

"dia cantik, pantas saja kau menyukainya." Ulangnya lagi kali ini sambil menatapku. Dia tersenyum, tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit seolah mata itu hanya segaris.

Aku tersentak. Membeku, terdiam, badanku melemas seakan tak ada tulang yang menyangga. Beberapa detik kemudian senyumnya pudar, berganti dengan tatapan dingin menusuk.

"kau bodoh jeager, kau salah orang" katanya kemudian sambil pergi begitu saja membiarkanku masih membeku karena tatapan dinginnya dan hati meleleh karna senyumannya.

.

Salah orang? Apa maksudnya?

.

 **~O~**

"kak eren.." suara lemah memanggilku. Membuatku kembali ke alam sadar. "hana" panggilku lirih sambil memegang tangannya.

"kak.. jangan tinggalin aku kak. Aku sayang kakak." Hana memelukku , memelukku erat sekali seolah itu adalah pelukan terakhir yang dia berikan untukku.

Aku membalas pelukannya, mengusap pelan rambut pendeknya "aku juga menyayangimu, hana. Aishiteru" kurenggangkan pelukanku dan kukecup dahinya pelan lalu, aku kembali memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih kak." Hana tersenyum manis aku membalas senyuman manisnya dengan senyuman yang kubuat seindah mungkin setelah, itu kami terbuai dalam pelukan.

.

.

.

"moshi-moshi.." suara Reiner terdengar dari seberang telpon. Aku tersenyum saat mendengar samar2 suara sasha sedang memanggil namaku.

"Erennn… kau dimana kita sudah nungguin lohh dihalte.." sasha berteriak membuat gendang telingaku berdenging sementara disusul dengan omelan Reiner "eren.. kau dimana sih?"

"maaf.. mungkin aku tidak ikut. Aku ada urusan penting." Kataku dan terdengar lah berbagai macam keluhan yang keluar dari dalam mulut sasha serta omelan dari reiner.

"yasudah deh.. terserah." Reiner berkata pendek. Mungkin dia sedang kesal.

"haikk.. maaf yaa.. jaa"

"jaaa…."

Klik.

"kak eren?" panggil hana sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

"ya?.. hana aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan merapikan peralatan sekolahku (kapan dia membawanya kesana?).

"ehh beneran kak?" hana terlihat terkejut sampai matanya membulat sempurna.

"iyaa.. bereskan perlengkapanmu .ayo kita pulang" kataku sambil memasukkan jaket kedalam tas hana.

"emm..oke" hana tersenyum dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Dia merapikan selimut yang tadi ia pakai dan merapikan seragam serta rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

.

Aku berdiri didepan halte menunggu bis datang dan membawa kami pulang. Hana berdiri disampingku sambil menggenggam erat tanganku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"kak eren. Kita sedang nunggu apa ya?" Tanya hana sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Aku terdiam "ya.. nunggu bis." Jawabku merasa aneh. Kita kan di halte jelas2 sedang menunggu bis donk.

"mau kemana kak? Memang kencan pertama kita itu hari ini ya?" Tanya hana lagi kali ini sambil melompat senang dihadapanku.

Aku makin bingung "aku mengantarmu pulang. Kencannya kapan2 saja ya" jawabku semakin bingung. Kenapa dia malah mengajak kencan? Bukannya dia tau aku akan mengantarnya pulang.

"yahh.. kakak kok gitu. Nee… rumahku gak usah pake naik bis. Rumahku deket dari sini kok. Kita tinggal jalan kaki saja."

Yaolohhh…. Kenapa kagak bilang daritadi nih bocah.

"ohh.. yasudah ayo kuantar pulang." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya dia menyususlku dan segera memeluk lenganku dengan manja diiringi tatapan lembut dan gerakan gelayutan dilenganku.

"kamu sudah berapa lama tinggal disini?" tanyaku basa-basi dan jugaa aku mau mengenal gadis bertudung ini.

"masih baru kok. Baru 2 bulan lalu." Jawabnya dengan riang.

2 bulan lalu? Aku sudah kelas 2 SMA.

"lalu sebelumnya kamu tinggal dimana?" tanyaku sambil melirik kearahnya yang sedang tersenyum riang.

"aku blasteran jepang-prancis kak. Aku kejepang karena papa ada tugas disini. Papa ku orang jepang tapi aku sejak lahir sampai kelas 3 SMP ada diprancis. Dan mungkin aku Cuma 3 tahun dijepang." Hana bercerocos ria sambil menepuk2 pipinya pelan. Menambah kesan imut yang plus plus pada wajah serta tingkahnya.

Sampai kelas 3 SMP? Aku bertemu gadis bertudung saat aku kelas 3 SMP? Jika dia memang gadis bertudung bukannya dia harusnya kelas 2 SMP pada saat itu?.

Aku hanya terdiam. Merenungi segala apapun yang kuperbuat dan kutemukan akhir2 ini. Aku menjadi bingung dan bimbang.

"kak Eren terima kasih,ya. Besok saat istirahat ke atap ya kak. Aku buat bekal untuk kakak. Ingatt jangan bawa siapapun." Hana berkata dengan nada sedikit mengancam aku hanya mengangguk.

"kalo gitu jaa.." hana mengedipkan sebelah matanya aku hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian berbalik hendak pulang.

"kak erenn.." hana memanggilku aku berbalik dan-

Cup!

"kak eren hati2 ya." Hana berlari masuk kerumahnya meninggalkanku yang terbengong-bengong sambil memegang pipiku.

Hana mencium pipiku? Blusshhh….

Kurasakan seluruh wajahku memanas. Aku segera berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju halte. Apa2 an hana itu? Aku kembali menyentuh bagian pipiku yang diciumnya dan yahh.. kembali lagi wajahku memerah.

.

.

Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu dihalte dan tak ada satu bus pun lewat. Aku mendongak menatap awan kemerahan yang menandakan hari sudah sangat sore. Jika ada mikasa dan armin aku pasti tak akan kesepian seperti ini. Pasti ada mikasa yang mengoceh dan armin yang hanya tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa aku merindukan mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka marah padaku dan juga hana?

Mengingat tadi siang hana bermaksud mengusir mereka, dan kenapa mikasa benar2 meninggalkanku sendirian? Sesibuk apapun dia pasti dia akan menungguku atau sekedar memberi tau kalo dia ada urusan sehingga menninggalkanku. Tapi kali ini dia benar2 meninggalkanku..?

Satu bis tampak dari kejauhan aku memajukan sedikit badanku agar supir mengetahui aku ada disini. Beberapa menit kemudian bis merah itu sudah ada didepanku. Aku menaiki pintu belakangnya pelan, agar tidak terjatuh. Aku melihat sekeliling. Hampir semua bangku kosong, dan aku melihatnya…. Dia tepat didepanku. Ditempat biasa ia duduki. Dia duduk disitu terdiam seperti biasa, dia duduk dengan tudung hijau yang menutupi seluruh kepalanya.

Aku mencelos. Hati kecilku merutuki kebodohanku selama ini. Hana tadi kuantar pulang dan jelas2 dia sudah memasuki rumahnya. Dan kali ini aku melihat sosok yang selama ini kucari tepat didepan mataku. Aku masih berdiri dalam diam. Hanya berdiri tepat didepan pintu belakang itu, sampai beberapa menit kemudian kurasakan bis nerhenti dan gadis yang kuperhatikan itu terlihat berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearahku, lebih tepatnya kearah pintu.

Saat didepanku dia berhenti sejenak, kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk minggir. Aku melangkah kearah bangku belakang dan dia dengan segera menuruni tangga lalu, melangkah mantap meninggalkan halte dan berjalan memasuki gank kecil disitu. Aku masih terbengong menatap punggung kecil itu berjalan menjauh sampai akhirnya bis melaju pelan meninggalkan gank kecil itu.

 **~O~**

Sampai dirumah aku melihat mikasa sedang duduk sambil menyesap teh manisnya, dia hanya manatapku sekilas lalu, kembali focus pada buku dan teh yang ada didepannya. Aku mendengus pelan, kurasa dia benar2 marah padaku. Aku berjalan pelan kearah tempat tidurku yang berada dilantai atas.

Setelah sampai, segera kuhempaskan tubuhku ketempat tidur. Aku menutup mataku lelah sambil sesekali mengeluh karena badanku yang sakit semua. Seluruh tubuhku serasa lelah sekali, apalagi mengingat besok adalah hari minggu. Kurasa aku harus mengajak hana untuk kencan besok, karena kita baru saja jadian.

Dan aku akan membuktikan gadis bertudung tadi hanya ilusiku semata, karena aku terlalu senang setelah jadian dengan gadis yang selama 2 tahun ini mengusik pikiranku. Aku juga akan membuktikan hana benar2 gadis yang kucintai dan kucari selama ini, yaitu gadis bertudung

Walaupun dalam hati kecilku aku sangat sangat menyangkalnya.

 **TBC**

 **Fuhh… sukurlah selesai juga chapter 8 ini. Semakin lama kenapa ceritanya semakin rumit ya, jangan salahkan saya. Salahkan otak saya *abaikan***

 **Saya rasa readers semua sudah tau siapa gadis bertudungnya. Mungkin . semoga readers semakin suka dengan fic ini ya ^^.**

 **Dan untuk hana, itu Cuma OC buatan ya :v bukan Hana beneran yang ada dianimenya (tabun :3)**

 **Jangan lupa review ^^ fav dan follow juga ditunggu lohh ^^**

 **Jika ada hal2 yang akan ditanyakan silahkan PM ^^**

 **Mungkin itu saja note author buat readers.**

 **Ikuti teruss yaa te he…**

 ***salam shizuka_kun***


	9. Chapter 9

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 9**

Minggu pagi, pagi sekali. Karena ibu dan neechanku belum bangun. Aku sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah, menuju kerumah hana tentunya. Niatku, aku akan mengajaknya jogging sambil bercanda ditaman. Bukan kencan memang tapi, kurasa hal itu bisa membuatnya senang dan juga sehat.

Rumah hana masih gelap, menandakan penghuninya masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Dengan ragu2 aku mengetuk pintu.

Satu kali, masih tidak ada jawaban..

Dua kali, masih sunyi. Bahkan suara samar2 pun tidak ada.

Tiga kali

Empat kali

Lima kali, baru aku mendengar gemuruh dari dalam, dan teriakan kata "sebentarrr…" tergema didalam telingaku.

"kak eren." Hana terbelalak kaget melihatku aku hanya menunjukkan barisan gigi rapiku tersenyum lalu mempersilahkanku masuk. "kak, tunggu ya, aku mau cuci muka dan ganti baju dulu." Dia melambai dan ditelan oleh kegelapan diruang selanjutnya.

Aku hanya mendesah. Kulihat sekeliling ruang tamu rumah hana. Hanya ada seperangkat kursi+meja, gantungan bunga, dan beberapa foto serta lukisan keluarga. Ruang tamu yang luas itu terlihat sangat kosong karena perabotan yang sangat minim. Betul sekali, dia kan baru pindah. Hatiku nergemuruh, aku tak tau kenapa? Dalam hati kecilku aku sangat kesakitan. Bukan, ini bukan penyakit liver hanya saja… ada yang mengganjal.

"okee.. pagi kak eren." Sapa hana yang keluar dari kegelapan dengan pakaian yang SANGAT minim. Apa2 an itu. Inikan hanya jogging hey.

"pa-pagi.. hana kenapa pakaianmu minim sekali." Kataku sambil melihat dari atas ke bawah menatap sebuah kaos oblong dengan lengan hanya sampai ketiak dan juga hot pants satu jengkal diatas lutut. Aku bergidik, jiwa pemudaku mulai berkobar.

"lohh kenapa, kakak tidak suka?" hana cemberut menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang semakin kedalam.

"tidak, bukan begitu hanya saja , itu terlalu mencolok" komentarku dan aku sangat yakin pipiku memerah saat ini.

"sudahlah kak, lupakan. Ayo kita jalan" hana melompat memelukku dan menggelayut manja dilenganku. Aku hanya memutar bola mata dan segera berjalan keluar.

.

.

"kau anak tunggal ya hana?" tanyaku mengingat aku tadi hanya menjumpai 3 orang dalam foto keluarga dirumah hana.

"kau? Kakak kok nada bicaranya begitu? Iya, aku anak tunggal. Kenapa rumahku sepi ya? Hahaha setiap hari juga gitu kok kak, ayahku seorang pemilik perusahaan jadi dia hampir setiap malam ada dikantor. Dan ibuku sekretarisnya yaahh.. pasti menemani ayah donk. Aku tinggal sama ibu Aoi, dia saudara jauh dari ayahku. Makanya aku dan Aoi sangat dekat." Cerita hana dengan senyum manis terkembang dibibirnya. Semakin kulihat dia memang sangat cantik, dan laki2 manapun pasti akan mudah sekali jatuh cinta padanya.

"ohh begitu ya, hana kenapa kau dulu memakai tudung?" tanyaku, benar aku masih belum yakin kalau dia gadis bertudung.

"ohh yang waktu itu, mata kiriku sakit sampai bengkak, dan juga aku malu sama rambut pirangku." Ujarnya dengan murung.

"kenapa malu? Banyak kok yang pirang Annie contohnya" entah kenapa aku menyebut namanya disaat seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa juga nama itu terasa sangat manis dibenakku.

Apa? Barusan aku berkata dia manis?

"kenapa sih kakak selalu sebut2 cewek jutek itu. Aku gak suka kak." Hana melotot mengintimidasi. Membuatku terkejut dan takut untuk menatapnya balik. Tatapan itu, seperti tatapan memerintah dari majikan untuk kacungnya.

"aku gak mau punya rambut pirang. Aku tau itu mustahil karena aku berdarah eropa. Tapi aku ingin punya rambut seperti Aoi . biru tua yang indah." Katanya dengan kesal. Dia menarik2 lenganku melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Aku terdiam. Demi tuhan.. kenapa hatiku sesakit ini. Dia benar2 bukan gadis bertudung yang kucari.

"kamu suka naik bis hana?" tanyaku sedikit menyangkal pikiranku barusan.

"tidak. Saat diprancis aku antar-jemput dengan sopir ayah. Satu2 kendaraan yang aku sukai adalah kapal laut." Ceritanya lagi sambil berlari kecil. Jogging, karena kami sudah sampai ditaman.

"ohh iya, tudungmu kemana?" tanyaku lagi.

"sudah kubuang. Aku tidak suka warna hijau." Jawabnya singkat.

"setelah kuantar pulang kamu kemana?" tanyaku, karena aku bertemu gadis bertudung saat selesai mengantarnya. Dann.. aku berharap dia akan menjawab"aku keluar kok. Bukannya kita bertemu di bis kak?" tapi..

"setelah kakak antar, aku tidur sampai tadi pagi waktu kakak jemput aku."

Hatiku benar2 mencelos, atau melompat menjauhi tulang rusukku.

 **~O~**

 _ **Hari senin..**_

"kak eren, kita nanti kencan lagi ya sepulang sekolah." Hana mencium pipiku saat diatap. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"kakak daritadi kok diam aja sih?" hana cemberut menanggapi senyumanku. Memang aku sangat diam saat bersamanya , karena aku tau.. dia bukan gadis yang aku cari.

 _ **Hari selasa..**_

"kak eren. Jangan dekat2 dengan dia donk." Hana menarik lenganku saat aku berbicara dengan ymir teman sekelasku. Kami sedang piket.

"eren, dia siapa?" ymir mengernyit melihat gadis a.k.a hana menggelanyut manja dilenganku.

Aku hanya tersenyum "kak eren itu pacarku" hana menjawab dengan ketus dan disambut rautan heran dari dahi ymir.

 _ **Hari rabu..**_

"kak eren kok terlambat sih.. aku menunggu kakak lohh." Hana cemberut menyabutku saat keluar dari pintu atap, aku mendesah pelan. Aku terlambat karena neechan memaksaku untuk mengajaknya. Sempat aku beragumen dengannya tapi, tetap saja aku kalah. Dan akibatnya Jean pun ikut serta.

"maaf hana, aku-"

"hei .. kau, baru 3 hari adikku menjadi pacarmu. Kau sudah mengintimidasinya. Apa maumu ha?" dengan gagah neechanku maju sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hana.

"neechan. Tenanglah." Aku berusaha menenangkannya tapi, percuma. Bahkan Jean juga iku maju.

"kau cantik, tapi busuk" ungkapnya menusuk. Hana terdiam, tapi sedetik kemudian matanya mengeluarkan bulir2 air. Aku tersentak.

"hiks… hikss…hikss… kalian kenapa sih,.. kak eren itu pacarku, jadi kak eren harus menemaniku. Aku hikss… aku ini kesepian, temanku hiks… hanya Aoi. Kenapa kakak semua begitu." Hana menangis , dia berbicara terpatah-patah sambil mengusap air matanya. Aku tak sanggup lagi, aku berjalan kearahnya dan segera memeluknya erat. Menempelkan pipi putih itu kedada bidangku.

"neechan, jean. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan ikut, aku pacarnya hana jadi aku wajib menemaninya. Mulai sekarang kakak jangan memonopoliku lagi." Bentakku pada mikasa. Dia sangat jahat, kenapa?padahal aku sudah besar, kenapa dia masih mengusikku. Kenapa dia masih mengaturku seakan-akan aku hanya anak ingusan.

"eren.. dia itu memperbudakmu." Mikasa membentak kearahku. Jean memeluknya.

"kenapa kau buta? Dia bukan gadis bertudung itu eren. BUKAN… temannya bilang dia sangat benci bis, dan dia tinggal dipranciss. Dia baru pindah 2 bulan lalu." Kali ini mikasa menjerit sambil menangis. Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku membuang mukaku, tak sanggup melihat kakak tersayangku menangis. Tapi, aku sangat takut jika hana kambuh disaat seperti ini.

"sudahlah. Terserahmu." Mikasa berteriak dan pergi meninggalkanku dan hana. Hana masih terisak dalam dekapanku. Aku mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum.

Hana ikut tersenyum "kak eren, terima kasih. Aku bahagia kalau ada kak eren." Dia bergumam pelan. Selanjutnya hanya angin yang menjadi saksi bisu ciuman pertama kami.

 **~O~**

Hari demi hari berlalu tak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan aku dan hana berpacaran. Hari2 aku lewati hanya bersama dia dan dirumah aku sama sekali tak berbicara dengan kakakku, ibuku pun jarang sekali membangunkanku karena mereka tau hana setiap pagi meneleponku. Semua kehidupanku berubah drastis, seluruh aktifitasku sangat ditentukan oleh hana. Hana selalu datang kekelasku, aku selalu menjemputnya dan mengantarnya pulang. Dan …. Aku selalu bertemu gadis bertudung itu setiap sore, aku melihatnya. Hanya melihantnya, aku sangat takut jika duduk didekatnya. Takut kalo itu benar2 bukan hana.

Semua teman2 terlihat sangat jauh untukku. Bahkan armin pun serasa sangat jauh denganku. Seluruh penghuni kelas mulai jarang bicara padaku karena waktuku hanya ada untuk hana , dan itu MUTLAK (wedew Akashi kedua *author dikubur*). Selama hampir sebulan ini, yang kurasakan hanya hampa. Tidak ada tanda2 ketertarikanku, hana semakin lama, membuatku semakin ketakutan. Penyakitnya itu membuatku enggan untuk meninggalkannya.

Seperti hari itu..

Pagi hampir siang, saat jam mata pelajaran hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi. Aku baru sampai dan aku berpisah dengan hana tepat diruang loker. Aku membuka lokerku, dan disitu terdapat bento yang dibawa mikasa dari ibu. Aku hanya tersenyum, setidaknya kakak ku itu masih memperhatikanku.

BRAKKK….

Suara itu mengejutkanku, aku menoleh kearah loker yang berada dibelakangku. Kulihat Annie , Reiner, dan Bertold. Dibawah kaki Annie terdapat berbagai macam kotak hadiah, dan disusul dengan rentetan amplop beraneka warna yang berjatuhan. Aku menganga, banyak sekali.

"annie, bukannya ulang tahunmu masih sebulan lagi?" Tanya bertold sambil memungut beberapa amplop. Annie mengangguk.

"tapi, kadonya sudah berdatangan. Bahkan surat cinta. Jangan2 waktu ultahmu semua loker ini akan terisi penuh." Komentar Reiner dengan lebaynya. Aku mengernyit.

Ulang tahun.?

 **~O~**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, aku bersiap2 untuk menemui hana. Sampai satu suara yang tidak kukenal menyeruak masuk ketelingaku dan memangil namaku "kak eren… kak eren. Hana sakit, dia ada di UKS. Aoi masih ada urusan jadi kami yang manggil kakak." Gadis berkacamata itu menarik seragamku. Aku tercekat, dan segera berlari kearah UKS. Saat kubuka pintu uks sudah terpampang jelas hana yang tengah tertidur disalah satu ranjang dan juga petugas uks yang berdiri disampingnya.

"eren…" panggil petugas itu sambil menyuruhku mendekat kearahnya. Aku mendekat dan petugas itu menceritakan semua kronologinya. Hana tiba2 kejang-kejang didalam kelas. Mataku berarir, hampir tumpah. Aku berterima kasih padanya, dan dia keluar membiarkanku dan hana berada dalam keheningan.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu berderit pelan. Manampakkan sosok berambut biru dan pirang, yang kukenali sebagai Aoi dan Annie. Annie? Iya annie. "kak, hana gimana kak?" aoi menyeruak masuk dan memegang lenganku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik2 saja. Aoi menatap lemah hana, dia mendesah kemudian kembali menatapku.

"kak, hana itu egois. Kalo keinginannya tidak terpenuhi dia akan marah atau menangis. Dan akhirnya penyakitnya kumat. Aku senang dia bisa bersama kakak. Tapi, aku mohon jangan buat dia sakit hatinya."aoi mentapku lamah dengan mata yang hampir mengalir. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Hatiku terasa sakit. Sakittt sekali… mengingat, aku.. sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Aku suka padanya karena dia gadis.. iyaa lagi2 gadis bertudung itu. Entah kenapa padahal hanya 2 kali aku bertemu dengannya tapi, aku… aku sangat suka padanya dan.. aku.. aku tidak tau lagi.

"tapi, hana sudah sangat keterlaluan kak. Dia memonopoli kakak. Aku tidak suka itu, cukup aku saja yang dia monopoli. Kalau kakak ingin meninggalkanya pastikan hana akan rela." Aoi menangis pelan. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku melepas tangannya dilenganku dan berpaling. Aku tidak tahu harus apa. Kami terdiam sangat lama, hening menyelimuti hanya bel yang berbunyi berhasil merenggangkan suasana. Aoi pamit pergi aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Masih hening, aku tidak mendengar tanda2 orang keluar setelah itu. Aku berbalik, dan mendapati annie masih berdiri disana menetapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"annie.." panggilku lirih. Dia tersenyum, tersenyum seperti senyum sebelumnya sangat lebar hingga matanya tinggal segaris. Jantungku berdegup kencang, darahku berdesir. Aku terpaku, diam membisu. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali menampakan wajah aslinya.

"jaeger.." panggilnya pelan. Aku berharap dia mau memangil namaku bukan nama ayahku.

"kau sangat mencintai hana ya? .. jaga dia, jangan sampai lepas." Katanya dengan muka datar. Bahkan tak tercermin perhatian sedikitpun dimukanya.

Aku mendesah, entah kenapa aku sangat gelisah. Pikiranku kacau. Kacau sekali. "jaeger.." lirih annnie lagi, suaranya sangat menggelitiki telingaku. Aku menatapnya, menatap mata birunya. Mata yang indah, aku bergetar. Hal ini baru sekali aku merasakanya. Mata hana memang indah, aku sangat kagum. Tapi mata annie yang kaya akan kedinginan itu begitu menawan dan aku menyukainya.

"jaeger.." panggil annie lagi. Aku hanya terdiam "jaga dia" sambungnya lagi sambil menepuk bahuku. Kali ini ekspresinya melembut.

Apa aku bilang melembut? Iya.. matanya yang dingin itu sayu, walaupun hawa dingin masih mendominasi. Aku tidak kuat, semua kesakitan dan kekesalanku aku tumpahkan saat itu juga keluh kesah dan semua cerita keanehan hana terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku. Mataku berair, hidungku penuh ingus, dan mulutku tak henti2 nya berkeluh kesah. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku kebahu gadis didepanku, tingginya hanya 8 cm dibawahku. Tapi kepalaku terlalu berat, aku bersandar dibahunya tanpa belaian dia hanya menatapku dan membiarkanku menumpahkan segala emosi dihatiku. Membiarkanku menangis dan berkeluh kesah. Hanya membiarkanku… tak ada hembusan angin hanya isakan tangis dan napas hana yang terdengar sampai bunyi bel berkumandang menandakan waktu para murid untuk pulang.

 **~O~**

 **Hollaaaa… kembali lagi bersama saya hehehe… sekali lagi mohon maaf jika kekurangan cerita ini sangat banyak (bahasa tidak baku mode ON). Mungkin mulai dari chapter ini sampai tamat sedikit lebih banyak. (banyak apanya cuman 1k gitu *author kubur diri*).**

 **Mungkin saya author termalas TwT , satu chap saja hanya 1k lebih sedikiiiiiiiiitttt…. '-' . maafkan sayaa.. maaff *sembah sujud*.**

 **Review Pm fav dan follow selalu dinantikan ^^ . karena fandom ini terlihat sangat sepiiii sekali saya berharap bisa tembus sampai 100 (mimpii kaleeeee) saya harap readers tetap suka dan mangikuti teruss :v .**

 **Ohh iya romance nya udah kerasa belum? TwT maaf sekalii… *kebanyakan minta maaf nih authornya* saya tidak pengalaman romance T.T jadi agak gimannaa gitu :v**

 **Sekali lagi semoga readers sukaa yaaa ^^**

 **Salam *Shizuka_kun* ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 10**

Pagi itu mataku bengkak, aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Karena pikiranku sangat kacau, kacauu sekalii. Kemarin hana bahkan tak sadar sampai waktu pulang akhirnya orang tuanya dihubungi dan membawanya pulang. Sementara aku pulang bersama annie. Seperti biasa annie sangat jarang berbicara dia hanya duduk dibangku gadis bertudung itu dan tetap diam, bahkan hanya sekedar obrolan kecilpun tak ada.

Kuusap mata kiriku, sambil setengah menguap dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah. Hana tadi meneleponku dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak usah dijemput. Gerbang sekolahku mulai terlihat, aku kembali menguap. Bahkan dalam bis tadi aku hampir tertidur jika tidak ada conny. Kebetulan aku bersama dia kali ini, dan yahhh.. benar saja dia hanya bertingkah aneh dan cerita macam2.

.

.

.

"mikasa, kau dapat lagi?" seseorang berkata tepat dibelakangku, aku menoleh dan mendapati annie sedang berdiri didepan kakak perempuanku itu. Neechan hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam pelan, dilanjut dengan senyum simpul annie yang bahkan tak terlihat tersenyum itu. Neechan menoleh kearahku , menatapku dalam diam. Aku terdiam, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa disaat seperti ini. Dannn heningg… tak ada yang bersuara, neechan menatapku , aku terdiam dan annie membaca surat dikotak yang dibawa neechan. Sampai akhirnya suara teriakan cempreng membuat kami tersentak.

"KAK EREEENNNN… AKU BAWA BENTO LUCU LOHHHH…." Hana berteriak dan langsung melompat memelukku. "aku kangennn banget sama kakak.. nanti keatap ya kak. Jangan ajak siapa2 lohh." Kata hana dengan manja, aku hanya tersenyum.

"aku ikut." Sebuah suara membuat senyumku pudar berganti dengan pelototan dari mataku kearah gadis pirang yang dengan santainya menatap kami. Hana berkedut, dan terlihat jelas perempatan amarah nongol dijidatnya.

"aku tidak mau, mengajakmu dasar pirang jutek." Hana melengos dan menatap manja kearahku.

"kau juga pirang, bego" annie menjawab dengan logat Osaka yang sangat kental.

"siapa yang bego ha?" hana menyahut dengan ketus sambil melotot kearah annie.

"aku juga akan ikut" neechanku buka suara. Aku hanya diam.

"aku juga..kalau boleh?" kali ini armin yang baru saja datang langsung ikut bergabung.

"kalo mikasa ikut, aku pasti juga ikut" jean menanbahkan , aku mulai was-was.

"TIDAKK BOLEHH… KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH? KAK EREN ITU PACARKU JADI DIA HARUS MENEMANIKU. KALAU KALIAN CEMBURU BILANG AJA." Hana berteriak kencang, aku kaget. Kulihat dimatanya tak ada genangan air setetespun yang ada hanya guratan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"kau itu tidak tau sopan santun ya, aku ini kakaknya. KAKAKNYA… aku jauh lebih berhak mengatur hidup eren daripada kau. Kau hanya pacarnya dengan umur sebulan. Belum seumur hidup. " neechanku berteriak dan menangis lagi. Iyaa dia menangis, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"CUKUUPPP…." Aku berteriak kencang, membuat seluruh siswa akhirnya menonton kami. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri merasakan sesak didadaku. Dengan kesal, aku melempar tasku dan segera berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka semua egois? Aku ini manusia.. bukan boneka. SEKALI LAGI.. BUKAN BONEKA. Mereka tidak ada hak mengatur ku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku kererumputan belakang sekolah, tempat efisien kedua setelah atap. Aku menutup mataku mencoba untuk tenang. Mendinginkan pikiranku. Sampai akhirnya, aku tidak merasakan apa2 lagi.

 **~O~**

 _ **Pojok author : hallo para readers, maaf ya saya sama sekali gak menggambarkan suasana sekolah. Masak sekolah isinya konflik perebutan eren muluk TwT. Adegan kelasnya juga gak ada lagi ya ampun _ . maaf yaa.. sekian pojok author, mungkin akan ada banyak adegan sesuai pair kali ini .. semoga saja.. berdoa agar author dapat ilham yang benar saat menulis *komat kamit berdoa* . okee… nikmati yaaa ^^**_

 **~O~**

Hembusan dan gemerisik suara ranting membangunkanku dari tidur, kukerjap-kerjapkan mataku dan perlahan kulihat sosok itu. Sosok gadis bertudung hijau tepat dihadapanku. Aku terpaku, membiarkan helaian rambut hitamku berkibar dan juga mengumpulkan nyawa sepenuhnya untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi. Gadis bertudung itu duduk disebelahku dan memeluk lututnya. Kami sama2 terdiam, aku masih terkejut melihatnya tapi, tubuhku tetap diam dan tak mau beranjak atau membuka paksa tudungnya.

 _Warusa bakarino utto bekka_

 _Kyou moo ana ake mori doro darake_

 _Oko otta uchi got kuchi bakani fukumi kaeta_

 _Koma atta utto bekka suanaga dokuni_

 _Gohan mo dokuni_

 _Tomodachini funereba shinu bakkari_

 _Kanashinda utto bekka.._

 _Dokuni namida ga kira kira hikaruu.._

Lantunya dengan suara yang sangat merdu, aku terkesiap. Lagu yang indah, dan liriknya sangat menyedihkan. Kurasa aku pernah mendengarnya, tapii.. dimana?

Gadis bertudung itu menghadap kearahku masih dengan seluruh kepala tertutup. Aku menahan napas, seolah2 dia menekanku untuk tidak bernafas. Dia mendekat kearahku, aku hanya terdiam. Dia mendekatt… mendekatt.. daan sekarang kepalanya dia letakkan tepat dipundakku sambil melantunkan lagu yang sama berulang-ulang. Aku menutup mata menikmati suara indahnya disertai dengan gemersik ranting pohon dan semilir angin yang sejuk.

.

.

.

… lagunya berhenti. Aku membuka mataku dan menoleh kearahnya. Gadis itu duduk membelakangiku, lalu.. dia membuka tudungnya. Aku tersentak, dia masih membelakangiku dan nampaklah sebuah surai pirang dengan gelungan kecil dibelakangnya. Dia tetap membelakangiku kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan menjauh. Aku menatap punggung kecil yang tegap itu. Seluruh tubuhnya begitu indah. Kini tudung yang selalu menutupi kepala dan sebagian tubuhnya terlepas sempurna menampakkan sosok ramping dengan menggunakan seragam. Seragam sekolahku.. seragam sekolahhhh… aku hendak menjerit memanggilnya tapi suara ini tidak bisa keluar. Mulutku terbuka lebar, sangat lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Aku tetap meraung tak bersuara memanggilnya tapi tetap dia berjalan menjauh ..,. sangat jauh . sedetik kemudian air mataku mengalir bagai sungai dengan bendungan yang terpecah.

.

.

.

"Ereeennnnnnnnn…" bahuku tergoncang. Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat dan meilhat sosok berambut hitam panjang itu sedang menangis. Neechan.. kenapa dia me-?

"sukurlahh…." Neechan tiba2 memelukku erat sambil menangis . ku lihat sekeliling. Aku berada diruang UKS disana sudah ada hana dan juga jean. Neechan memelukku erat, erat sekali. Semua perasaan sayangnya tumpah dalam pelukan itu. Aku membalas pelukan neechan dengan senyuman. Aku lega walaupun dia marah padaku tapi dia masih saja perhatian dan bahkan menangis untukku. Senangnyaa….

"kak eren…" panggil hana lirih. Aku berpaling kearahnya, tersenyum lembut. Dia ikut tersenyum walaupun bekas tetesan air mata membasahi pipinya."sukurlah…" kini senyum diwajahnya memudar berganti dengan tangisan yang terisak-isak. Aku mengernyit, dia kenapa? Dann kok aku bisa da di UKS bukannya ku tadi ditaman ya? Dan jugaa mana gadis bertudung itu?.

Neechan masih menangis dan memelukku erat. " nee.. memangnya aku kenapa?" tanyaku pada jean karena dua gadis didepanku ini sedang sibuk menangis.

"kau pingsan ditaman belakang sekolah bego" jawab jean sambil melotot horror, mungkin dia cemburu. Kurasa,

Aku hanya menghela napas pelan, dan kembali mengingat soal tadi. Ternyata aku hanya bermimpi. Dan juga pertengkaran neechan dengan hana lagi. Tiba2 dadaku sesak, kenapa semua ini membuatku sakit?.

Neechan melepas pelukannya, mengusap kepala ku pelan dan tersenyum lembut. "nee, eren. Kau nanti jangan pulang terlalu sore ya. Karena nanti aku ada urusan dengan jean" katanya lembut sambil mengecup keningku pelan. Aku mengangguk. Kemudian, neechan keluar diikuti jean yang sebelumnya menyunggingkan senyum kearahku. Kini, tinggal aku dan hana , aku menatapnya dan dia masih menangis.

"hana.." lirihku pelan, dia mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata basahnya.

"kak eren.." dia berlari dan memelukku. "maaf kan aku kak, maaf … aku tidak tau kalo kakak sangat tertekan karenaku. Aku sudah mengekang kakak. Maaf kak" jeritnya dibahuku. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan.

"tidak hana" jawabku lemah. Hanya itu.

"aku janji tidak akan mengekang kakak lagi. Kita hanya akan bertemu saat jam makan siang. Kakak boleh mengajak siapapun. Kencannya satu bulan sekali juga tidak apa2 kok. Jangan jemput aku lagi, cukup pulang bersama saja. Aku akan jadi pcar yang baik untuk kakak." Cerocos hana sambil menepuk pelan pipiku. Dia masih menangis,aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi, yang hanya kubisa hanya tersenyum lemah. Tersenyum terpaksa. Karena jawaban sebenarnya yang ada dalam hatiku adalah….. tidak lagi.

 **~O~**

Setelah kejadian itu, hana semakin membaik. Dia berubah. Walaupun neechanku masih membencinya. Tapi, lebih baik lah. Dia hanya bertemu denganku saat makan siang, dia tidak kekelasku lagi, hanya menunggu diatap/taman.

Semakin membaiknya hana aku menjadi senang. Tapi entah kenapa, perasaanku masih saja tidak bisa diubah. Aku hanya mencintai gadis bertudung bukan dia. Dan itu malah membuatku merasa sangat bersalah pada hana. Aku tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Seminggu penuh ini neechan selalu kekamarku sebelum tidur, dia selalu menanyakan apa aku mencintai hana sepenuhnya, aku tidak menjawab sampai dia keluar. Aku bingung, petunjuk yang kutahu dalam mimpi itu. Dia berambut pirang.. hana juga berambut pirang. Dia ramping.. hana juga ramping. Dia 8 cm dibawahku mungkin… hana juga 8 cm dibawahku, walaupun sering kali dia pakai high hells untuk mengimbangiku. Hanya itu.

Dan selama seminggu setelah kejadian di UKS, aku merasa sedikit bebas. Bahkan aku masih bisa bercanda dengan reiner dkk.

"eren.. kapan kau mau kerumahku." Tanya reiner disertai anggukan dari sasha.

"reiner mau kasih tau ada game bagus lohh.." sasha buka aib. Semua anak yang denger (terutama gamers) langsung blink blink.

"ehhh beneran?" tanyaku memastikan. Reiner menjitak sasha.

"sialan kau, kentang. " gumam reiner kesal melihat aibnya dibuka dengan (sangat) sengaja oleh gadis kentang itu.

"mungkin besok. Kebetulan hari minggu, sekitar jam 9 deh." Kataku sambil menepuk bahu reiner dengan menyunggingkan cengiran khasku.

"okee.. gamenya seru banget lohh. Gamenya itu tentang perang melawan raksasa, tapi anehnya mereka tidak punya 'anu'. Tingginya gedhee bingo, pokoknya keren dehh… Bertold yang jarang ngegame aja ketagihan." Kata reiner dengan semangat sambil toel-toel bertoldt disampingnya yang sedang focus pada bukunya. "hm.." bertold membalas singkat. Reiner mengernyit, kemudia dengan sangat kencang dia berteriak "HOII.. LIAT TUHH SI ANNIE JALAN SAMA COWOK KELAS SATU" lalu tersenyum laknat.

Mendengar jeritan reiner semua murid menoleh keluar jendela. "MANA?" respon bertold terlihat sangat ganas. Dia melompat mendekati kaca dan mendelik dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Aku tertawa, saat seperti itu bertold lucu sekali.

"ehh.. itu kan si marco." Kata jean heran sambil menunjuk sosok cowok yang berdiri didepan annie. Kelas kami menghadap ketaman samping sekolah (ohh iya ceritanya disini sekolah eren itu dikelilingi taman, kayak akademi seijuji di ao no exorcixt gitu :3 *tendang author*). Annie berdiri dengan tenangnya sementara cowok yang disebut marco tadi tampak gugup sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"wuihhhh mesraa bangettt…." Reiner terus berkicau, membuat bertoltd memeras ujung seragamnya. Memang bertold sangat suka ya pada annie? .

Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah 2 orang diluar kelas yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian sekolah. Mereka terlihat berbincang-bincang pelan. Semua masih memperhatikan mereka.

"eh.. kudengar mereka satu klub diperpus."

"hah? Pantesan aja, aku sering liat mereka berdua duduk diperpus. Kadang juga sambil bercanda."

"apa? Sidingin itu bercanda. Apa kau gila?"

"bukan. Maksudku marco. Dia selalu berceloteh panjang lebar. Dan dibalas annie dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi akhir2 ini annie sering berekpresi ya?"

"iya… dia juga sempat tertawa saat bersama marco"

"ehh liat dia tertawa." Aku segera menoleh, dan aku melihat.. annie tertawa lepas. Dia tertawa sambil menepuk pundak marco.

Deg….. kenapa jantungku berdetak. (karena kau hidup eren *kali ini author cepet balik kedunia nyata*).

"sialan.." bertold bergumam. Aku bisa mendengarnya . "bertold.." lirihku pelan sambil menepuk bahunya.

"ehh apa.." bertoldt gelagapan. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum kearahku. "dia siapa?" aku bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah kaca. Bertold menoleh sebentar kemudian mendengus.

"dia marco. Anak kelas satu, anggota dari petugas perpus. Annie kan juga petugas perpus jadi mereka deket." Bertold berkata sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan, dan menyangga dahi diwajah tampannya.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku. "lalu,?"

"annie selalu dapat surat dari murid2. Kerena annie malas membaca surat jadi aku dan reiner yang membacanya, kebetulan aku pernah melihat ada surat dari marco. Lalu- ehh kok aku jadi curhat sih." Bertold kebingungan dan langsung menutup mulutnya. "lupakan tadi eren, lupakan." Dengan cengiran diwajah tampannya dia menggeleng cepat sambil berjalan menuju kebangkunya.

Aku angkat bahu. Ehh tungguu.. annie petugas perpus? Dari kapan? Kenapa aku tidak tau yaaa? Ya ampun. Kelas satu aku memperhatikan siapa saja sihh…

 **~O~**

 **Halloooo…. Gimana ceritanya ? ^^ tambah seru kan :v (menurut author sendiri sihh:v )**

 **Maaff ya TwT *penyakit minta maaf kambuh lagi* dichap 10 ini saya malas (akar pangkat tiga dikali 10 ditambah 1 juta) sekali. Jadi jelek deh -,-**

 **Btw marco saya jadi kan bersama annie :v ada yang protes kah? Ini sihh rencananya mau bikin bertoltd cemburu T.T lalu segera menyatakan perasaannya ke annie T.T rencanya sihh.. tapi ERENNYA GIMANAA OYYYYYYYY *eren teriak kenceng dikuping author***

 **Ya ampunn.. maaf maaf maaff *sembah sujud* saya akan memperbaikinya lagi dan lagi sampai readers puas. Selalu ikutin yaa ^^ plisss :v**

 **PM Review Fav Follow selalu ditunggu ^^**

 **Salam shizuka_kun *te hee***


	11. Chapter 11

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 11**

Dihalte depan gank yang tertulis besar "GANG MARIA" berdirilah seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam. Dengan tidak sabar dia melirik jam ditangannya sambil berdecak-decak pelan, merutuki bis yang tak kunjung datang. Pemuda itu aku, Eren Jaeger yang sedang menunggu bis untuk pergi kerumah reiner. Kalau boleh jujur aku sama sekali tidak tau rumah reiner itu dimana. Dia berjanji akan menelponku jika aku sudah ada dibis. Yahhh… ceritanya sama saja , aku yang akan meng-smsnya saat aku berada dibis.

Dari kejauhan nampak sebuah bis merah yang sangat familiar bagiku. Aku memajukan tubuhku condong kedepan agar supir dapat melihatku dengan jelas. Bis berhenti tepat dibelakangku. Kunaikkan kaki kananku menaiki bis dari pintu belakang, dann lagi lagi.. aku menemukannya, sosok itu duduk dibangku dekat pintu dan dia sedang menatap keluar jendela. Aku menahan napas, kulangkahkan kakiku pelan mendekati bangku kosong disebelahnya, dan aku berhati meletakkan bokongku agar nyaman lalu, segera aku mengalihkan perhatian kedepan sambil mengatur detak jantungku yang tak kunjung reda.

.

.

Heningg….. aku merasa jengah, kulirik gadis bertudung disampingku dengan tatapan malas. Dia masih diam dan memandang keluar jendela, aku yakin dia tidak sedang tidur karna tangannya beberapa kali bergerak menyibakkan rambut kebelakang telinganya. Kutelengkan sedikit kepalaku dan aku bias melihat rambut pirang disana. Bis berhenti membuat kepalaku terbentur bangku depan, aku mengaduh pelan dan merasakan ada seseorang yang menyenggol kakiku. Aku mendongak dan kulihat gadis bertudung itu, gelap.. aku tidak bias melihat wajahnya. Dia menyenggol kaki ku lagi, aku tersadar dan segera bangkit dari dudukku. Dia berjalan keluar bis, dan aku masih berdiri. Hatiku berteriak untuk mengejarnya, tunggu apa lagii.. ini kesempatanmu.

Aku berlari keluar bis dengan cepat menyusul punggung kecil yang sudah jauuh didepan.

"haiiii….. tungguu, kauu gadis bertudung hijau." Aku berteriak keras gadis itu menoleh dan segera berlari menjauh saat mengetahui aku berlari kearahnnya. "tunggu.." aku masih berteriak dia berbelok, kupercepat langkahku dan saat aku berbelok dia sudah hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"hosh… hosh.. hosh.. kenapa dia lari?" gumamu dengan nafas memburu. "CIIII KUSSSOOOOO…." Aku berteriak kencang sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri. Aku begoo.. bener2 begoo. Padahal target sudah didepan mata kenapa aku menyia-nyiakannya. Dan sekarang aku berada entah dimana. Kenapa hari ini sial sekalii!

"lohh eren, kau sudah sampai?" seseorang mengejutkanku. Aku berbalik dan mandapati reiner sedang berdiri dengan tampannya dibelakangku.

"aku baru saja mau menjemputmu dihalte depan." Katanya dengan semnyum terkembang.

"erenn.. kau lama sekalii.."sasha muncul dibalik rambu pirang reiner. Aku mengernyit, ternyaat sasha ikut juga kerumah reiner (lagi).

"ahh.. iya." Balasku bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"tunggu apa lagi, ayoo kita kerumah." Reiner merangkul bahuku. aku hanya tersenyum. Kemudian, reiner berjalan didepan, diikuti sasha dan aku. Reiner dan sasha saling berbincang hanya aku yang diam. Aku masih merutuki kenapa gadis bertudung tadi lari dariku, padahal aku ingin tau siapa dia, dan kalo bisa mungkin aku akan melakukan pendekatan setelah itu jadian.

Apa? Jadiann? Hana mau aku taruh mana?

"eren.. kenapa kau melamun terus sih?" sasha buka suara sambil menyentuh dahiku.

"kau tidak sedang kesurupan kan? Astaga eren jangan2 kau PMS" jerit sasha dengan hebohnya sambil melongo lebay.

"bego, dia kan laki2" dengan sigap reiner menjitak kepala sasha dan dibalas dengan kerucutan bibir gadis penyuka kentang itu. Aku tertawa kecil, dan mengatakan aku hanya sedang berpikir pada mereka dan kami kembali berjalan.

Langkah demi langkah aku lalai dengan malas , saking malasnya aku nyaris memejamkan mata.

"reiner kenapa rumahmu ja-"kalimatku terhenti ditenggorokan saat melihat rumah sederhana dikelilingi pagar hidup berbentuk bujur sangkar. Terdapat kebun buah dibelakangnya, kebun sayuran disamping rumah , dan jug ataman bunga dengan luas 3x kamarku tepat didepan rumah sederhana itu. Ditengah pagar dan kebun itu terdapat jalan setapak yang bisa memuat satu sepeda motor atau mungkin orang untuk lewat. Sayur dan buahnya sangat segar mungkin saatnya panen. Sementara bunganya… sangat indah.. indah sekali. Dihiasi berbagai macam warna yang sangat indah, aku hamper saja menangis saking indahnya.

"erenn.. kau kenapa?" reiner dan sasha menatapku bingung. Aku terkesiap dan berhenti dari kekagumanku.

"tidak. Hanya saja rumah ini sangat indah. Aku tidak mengira kau suka berkebun reiner." Komentarku sambil mengelus belakang kepalaku dan tersenyum innoncent.

"haa? Apa maksudmu? Itu bukan rumahku, rumahku yang itu." Reiner berkata sambil menunjuk rumah yang ada tepat didepan rumah indah itu. Hanya dibatasi jalan raya kecil.

"eren… aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Rumah ini benar2 indah. Pemiliknya pasti juga sangat indah." Sasha berkomentar dengan mata blink-blink dan iler yang menetes.

"kalian ini bicara apa? Itu rumah annie." Kata reiner sambil menunjuk rumah indah itu.

"APA?" aku sontak berteriak kaget. Rumah annie? Apa dia gilaa?

"yapzz… aku sudah menduganya." Sasha bertepuk tangan sendiri sambil lompat2 gaje.

"kenapa kau kaget seperti itu eren? Bukannya dia sudah mengatakan hobinya berkebun saat perkenalan dulu, yang waktu kelas 1 itu lohhh." Reiner berkata sambil memetik sehelai daun pada pagar indah itu.

"masak sih? Aku kok gak tau ya?" kataku dengan heran. Kuangkat sebelah alisku untuk meyakinkan reiner bahwa aku memang benar2 tidak tau.

"kau ini bagaimana? Aku sudah bilang pemiliknya pasti indah. Annie itu indah sekali. Gadis impian. Dia kan pintar, cantik, manis, apalagi bulu matanya itu lohhh buihhh kece badai deh." Sasha berkomentar tidak nyambung sambil bergaya ala mbak2 penjual baju.

"iya betul. Sayangnya dia cuek." Komen reiner pendek sambil berlalu kearah rumahnya sendiri yang tepat berada didepan rumah annie. Aku masih tidak percaya , astagaaa….. apa yang kuperhatikan dari duluu..?

 **~O~**

Ctek…. Ctekk…. Ctek…. Ctek…. Ctek…

Sasha masih memainkan game dilaptop milik reiner dengan khitmat. Kenapa dia tidak lelah sama sekali, aku memang gamers tapi aku hanya mampu main game dilaptop tidak sampai 2 jam. Aku takut mataku minus, neechan selalu memarahiku jika aku terus2 an main game.

"eren.. bagaimana game nya?" Tanya reiner sambil memakan satu keripik kentang didalam toples.

"lumayan. Aku suka, sasha dank au selalu main game ini?" tanyaku sambil memakan suapan terakhir es teller yang dibuat reiner untukku. Dia membuat sendiri, katanya sih. Karena ayah dan ibunya sedang bekerja, biasanya sampai larut malam.

"iya, sasha selalu kerumahku. Kebetulan dia sepupuku dari garis ibu." Reiner menjawab sambil berdiri, membenarkan letak pantatnya yang mungkin bergeser dari bantal duduk.

Tapii bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang. Aku masih memikirkan rumah annie. Rumah yang sangat indah, dan cantik. Desain rumahnya tidak mewah, bahkan terkesan sederhana. Terdapat ukiran cantik dipintu dan daun jendelanya, kacanya juga sangat bersih, halamanya sangat asri dan enak dipandang. Apalagi bunga2 dihalaman depan, aku sangat menyukainya. Desain tatanan serta semua yang ada dirumah itu dan sekitarnya aku sangat suka.. sebab itu cantik dan juga indah, tapi menurutku jika pemiliknya itu annie makan rumah itu tidak ada apa2 nya karena annie jauh lebih cantik dan indah.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. "eren kau kenapa?" reiner menepuk bahuku pelan, aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menggeleng cepat. Apa barusan aku berpikir bahwa annie cantik dan indah aku pasti sudah gila.

"ohh iya reiner, apa benar itu rumah annie?" tanyaku.

"iyaa.. itu rumahnya. Dia tinggal sendiri karena ayahnya bekerja diluar negeri, ibunya juga ada diluar negeri." Jawab reiner sambil memandang rumah annie.

"aku annie dan bertold adalah teman dari kecil. Karena ayah kami adalah teman dekat, tapi aku dan annie masih satu garis, dia sepupu dari garis ayahku. Aku dan annie pernah tinggal diitalia 2 tahun,lalu kami pindah kesini saat kelas 2 SD. Setelah itu kami bertemu bertold." Jelas reiner sambil memakan kacang didepannya.

"ternyata begitu, ohh iya rumah bertold disini juga?" tanyaku pada reiner dan sasha. Dia sudah selesai main game dan sekarang dia sedang bertopang dagu menatapku dan reiner.

"rumah bertold itu, rumah paling BUESAAARRR disini." Kata reiner sambil menunjuk rumah disebelahnya yang hanya terlihat pagar besi tinggi dari jendela kamar reiner, aku meneguk ludah. Benar2 besar. Bertold is perfect (?) , dia tampan, pintar, kaya, ramah, murah senyum, dan tidak lupa baik hati serta pandai menabung. Benar2 pria idaman semua wanita.

"annie tinggal sendiri? Eh, beneran reiner?" Tanya sasha terlihat keraguan jelas tampak diwajahnya.

"iyaa, dia tinggal sendiri. Dia juga kerja kok, mengelola restoran ayahnya yang besar. Restorannya sekitar 2 gang setelah gang rumahmu eren. Tapi dia turun dihalte depan gangmu situ, jalan sebentar lalu sampai deh. " kata reiner sambil menggerak2 kan tangannya seperti penunjuk jalan.

"wuihhh kerenn.." sasha blink blink.

"iya, mandiri banget tuh anak. Restoran ayahnya itu berbentuk kafe gitu, bercabang-cabang lagi. Mungkin annie sekarang posisinya direktur kali ya. Aku gak tau."reiner angkat bahu.

"ehh.. emang bertold itu suka annie, beneran?" tanyaku mulai menikmati bahan gossip ini. Yah sekali sekali gossip kan jarang sekali para cowok itu bergosip (sasha adalah pengecualian).

"suka banget hahahahaha…. Saat kelas 4 SD dulu bertold sering menyeret annie untuk pulang kerumah tapi annienya malah menyeretku. Jadi kayak Tarik tambang gitu, hahaha.." reiner tertawa lepas mungkin dia sedang bernostalgia sekarang.

"bertold sudah sangat terkenal dan popular dari kecil bahkan saat masih SD ada yang nembak dia, tapi dengan polos dia malah mengatakan 'aku sudah mempunyai putri, putriku adalah annie seorang' hahahaha… lucu sekali." Reiner dan sasha tertawa. Aku nyengir kuda mendengarnya.

"saat SMP apa lagi, bertold digandrungi banyak cewek tapi dia tetap menganggap putrinya hanya annie seorang bahkan primadona sekolah ditolaknya." Kali ini reiner terlihat menerawang.

"kau itu tidak popular ya reiner." Aku menahan tawa mendengar komentar tajam dari sasha. Reiner tertohok.

"uhuk… bukan begitu, dari kecil aku sudah ditunangkan. Dan semua orang tau itu." Jawab reiner sambil menahan urat marah yang sudah naik keubun2.

Sasha hanya ber'ohh' ria sambil menopang dagu lagi. Aku mengikuti sasha dan memberi isyarat pada reiner untuk meneruskan ceritanya. Reiner menghela napas.

"annie sebenarnya sangat ceria saat SD, tapi semua berubah saat ayah dan ibunya pergi keluar negeri. Dia menjadi pemurung dan sangat dingin. Bahkan saat kelas 1 SMP semester terakhir dia sudah mulai bekerja. Shifnya sangat padat, dari pukul 1 siang dari senin-sabtu. Dan pukul 6 pagi saat minggu. Tapi, mungkin karena dia direktur dia bisa pulang atau datang lebih lambat." Katanya. "mungkin hari ini dia pulang sekitar pukul Sembilan lebih tadi " sambungnya sambil menatap jam yang manunjukkan pukul 12 tepat.

"apa kau bilang? Dia pemurung. Aku pernah melihatnya tertawa lepas sambil bercanda denganmu dan bertold saat diatap."kataku sambil menaikkan alis diwajahku.

"iya… dia memang masih bisa tertawa lepas dan bercanda. Tapi mata dinginnya itu sangat mengerikkan aku sangat merindukan annieku yang dulu. Dia bisa tertawa dan tersenyum dengan mata hangat dan indah." Reiner menatap kosong kearah rumah annie.

"annieku?"

"mata hangat yang indah?" aku dan sasha berkomentar bersamaan sambil memasang wajah heran.

"iya, aku pernah menyukai annie. Bahkan saat sebelum bertemu dengan bertold. Tapi aku terlalu takut padanya dia selalu menganggapku sahabt dan saudara. Hahaha.. tapi perasaanku sekarang hanya untuk crista dia jauh lebih cantik dan manis dari annie. Aku sangat mencintainya sekarang. " reiner benar2 menerawang bahkan tertawanya sangat hambar.

"ohh anak pirang yang kau sapa waktu itu?" tanyaku dengan tampang mengerti. Reiner hanya mengangguk.

"sekarang mungkin annie akan bersama bertold atau orang lain yang bisa menyayanginya, kuharap begitu. Karena aku juga sangat sayang padanya , dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri." Reiner berkata sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"aku akan membeli camilan baru." Kata reiner sambil melotot kearah sasha yang menghabiskan keripik kentangnya dengan ganas.

"aku ikutt.." kataku iku bangkit.

"aku jugaa donk." Kata sasha sambil berdiri dan melompat senang.

kami berjalan keluar rumah reiner dan berjalan menyebrang kearah rumah annie, dann aku melihat sosok annie sedang menyiram bunga ditamannya. Dia memakai celemek hijau dan rambutnya digerai tanpa digelung seperti biasa. Aku menahan napas, dia sangat cantik.

"hai annie." Reiner menyapa annie dengan senyuman manis yang ia pajang.

"ohh hallo ren." Kata annie sambil menyibakkan poninya pelan. Dia menatapku dan sasha.

"halllooo anniee.." sasha dengan sangat ceria melambaikan tangan kearah annie dan dibalas senyum simpul oleh gadis cantik pirang ini.

Sedangkan aku…. Aku hanya diam.. dan terpaku akan kecantikan gadis pirang itu. Bahkan jika seperti ini dia lebih cantik dari hana.

"hai jaeger." Deg….. suaranya mengalun indah ditelingaku.

"ha-hai juga.." aku hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk malu. Dia tidak peduli.

"ada noda tanah diwajahmu." Kata reiner sambil mengelap pipi putih annie. Annie tersenyum manis. Senyum waktu itu, senyum yang ia tunjukkan padaku di UKS.

"terima kasih ren." Katanya sambil menonjok pelan dada reiner. Sasha reiner dan annie berbincang-bincang sebentar lalu berjalan. Aku mengikuti mereka dalam diam. Kukira dia hanya memberikan senyum itu untukku, ternyata tidak. Entah kenapa aku sangat kecewa mengetahuinya. Apa mungkin aku terlalu GR ya?.

"yolohhh… annie cantik banget tadi." Sasha berceloteh kembali dan diikuti celoteh mereka berdua sampai kembali dari rumah reiner dan pulang. Aku pulang saat pukul 4 sore, rumah annie sudah tertutup rapat. Dan aku kembali kerumah dengan bayangan annie yang menari nari dibenakku.

 **~O~**

 **Hollaaaaaaa… I'm come back hahahaha :v *avaikan* saya senang jika kalian masih mengikuti fic membosankan ini TwT arigatou yaaa ^^..**

 **Romance nya belum kerasa yaa? Tenang sajaaa saya akan buat romance plus2 dichpater depan. Ohh iya mungkin chap depan dan depannya lagi dan depan depannya lagi last chapter TwT *jangan percaya, dia sudah ditaburi biji wijen.***

 **Review fav follo always diwaiting TwT *tuhh kan dia mavok***

 **Kalo gitu te heee *salam shizuka_kun***


	12. Chapter 12

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 12**

Senin pagi yang sangat biasa, aku kembali menjemput hana karena dia bilang dia punya kejutan untukku. Aku menguap sambil berjalan menuju rumah hana, tentu saja dari halte.

"pagiii kak erenn… gimana penampilanku?" Tanya hana saat keluar dari rumahnya. Aku menganga kaget. Melihat saat ini rambut hana menjadi panjang dan berwarna hitam.

"ap-apa?" aku tak bisa berkata-kata.

"cantikkan..? tentu saja donk, aku kan memang cantik. Oke kita pergi." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku, dan aku masih shock. Aku kehilangan surai pirang kesukaanku.

"hanaaa…." Saat sampai tepat didepan gerbang 3 orang anak secara tiba2 menyerangku dan hana.

"ehhh.. kiko,mera, oka. Pagiii… ehh liatt dehh.. bagus kann? Makasihh yaaa" dengan sangat semangat hana melepas gandengannya dan segera berputar memamerkan rambut barunya.

"KAWAIIIII…." Koor ketiganya cempreng membuatku hampir pingsan.

"hallo han, waahhh rambut baru." Aoi menyeruak dari sampingku, aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"iyaaa aoi… wahhh …. Kamu kemaren gak ikut sihh.." hana menghampiri aoi dan memeluknya. Kelima gadis itupun larut dalam pembicaraan masing2. Karena tidak enak, aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"kak eren.." panggil hana keras, aku menoleh. Dia berlari dan mengecup pipiku " nanti keatap ya" kemudian dia berlari kearah teman2 nya. Aku tersenyum kecil, sambil memegang pipiku. Anehnya aku tidak lagi deg-deg an dan pipiku tidak memanas.

.

.

"eren.." neechan memanggilku saat pelajaran berlangsung. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum kearahnya. Dia ikut tersenyum dan kembali focus pada pelajaran. Aku memutar bolpint dengan malas, melirik sana-sini mencari teman mengobrol. Tugas kimia didepanku terlalu membosankan. Aku beralih menoleh kebangku belakang. Dan mataku terpaku pada sosok pirang disana , yang tengah memejamkan matanya tenang, menampakkan helaian bulu mata yang letik nan indah. Aku terbuai dalam keindahan wajah itu. Tapi kemudian seseorang mengejutkanku.

"eren.. kau daritadi dipanggil levi-sensei." Armin berkata sambil melempar penghapus kearahku. Aku tersentak dan segera mengalihkan mataku menuju kedepan kelas.

"kau sedang apa, jaeger?" Tanya levi sensei dengan tatapan dinginnya yang bisa membuat sambaran arus listrik imajiner menuju mataku.

"saya-.. itu saya.." aku terbata, sangat bingung akan menjawab apa.

"jaeger, bisa kau keperpus ambilkan aku beberapa buku ! dann annie, sebagai anggota perpus tolong dampingi jaeger." Levi sensei memberi perintah layaknya seorang kopral memerintah prajuritnya. Annie berdiri dan berjalan keluar sedangkan aku maish duduk terpaku menatap punnggung kecil itu keluar dari daun pintu kelas.

"sampai kapan kau memasang tampang bego itu jaeger." Annie muncul kembali dan membuatku melonjak kaget dan segera berlari kearahnya.

.

.

"ah.. et-tto annie kau-"

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan cewek centil itu?" Tanya annie dengan tatapan dinginnya kearahku.

"ah, baik2 saja.. dia memiliki banyak teman sekarang jadi, aku mungkin sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi" kataku sambil menggaruk pipiku pelan. Annie terdiam, dia berhenti berjalan dan menatapku.

"ke-kenapa annie?" tanyaku gugup. Hentikan tatapan matamu itu pirang, kau membuat jantungku hampir keluar dari mulut.

"kalau kau menyukainya, pertahankan. Kalau kau sudah tak menyukainya lebih baik putuskan karena itu bisa memberatkannya." Kata annie sambil menyibakkan poninya pelan. Aku terkesiap.

"ahh.. err.. apa kau bilang tadi?" tanyaku memastikan yang dia katakan itu sudah sangat benar dan didengar oleh telingaku.

"lupakan." Dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mendengus, heeii eren. Kau ini kenapa sih? Dia hanya annie, HANYA ANNIE kenapa kau gugup setengah mati seperti ini.

"kau aneh jaeger." Kata annie tiba2 aku menatapnya pelan. Haa…maksudnya?

"memangnya aneh kenapa?" tanyaku.

"kau takut padaku ya?" Tanya annie sambil menatap kelain arah, bukan kedepan dan bukan kearahku dia menatap kearah kiri dimana lapangan olahraga berada.

"bu-bukan begitu, annie. Aku- aku hanya…. Ituu…" mendengar hal itu aku langsung gelagapan, antara bingung mau jawab apa dan takut kalo dia marah. 'siall… aku ini kenapa sih?' aku merutuki diriku dalam hati.

Setelah itu hanya diam, hening sampai didepan pintu perpus. Annie masuk tanpa ragu dan disambut salah satu senior disitu. Mereka berbincang sebentar, dan annie mengisyaratkanku mengikutinya memasuki lorong buku kimia kelas 2. Annie memilih buku sesekali dia membaca buku sekilas dan berjinjit jika ada buku dirak atas yang akan dia ambil. Aku hanya melihatnya sambil terus memperhatikannya.

'dia annie kan? Teman sekelasku. Kenapa dia terasa sangat berbeda. Kenapa dia begitu bersinar?' aku bergumam dalam hati. Kurasakan pipiku memanas sama seprti halnya perasaanku saat berasama/memperhatikan hana dulu.

"sampai kapan kau akan melihatku jaeger?" Tanya annie sambil menatapku. Aku mendongak dan segera berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum innoncent.

"kau tetap bego ya, jaeger." Annie tersenyum mengejek, senyumnya sangat manis tapi itu terasa bagaikan iblis dengan api berkobar.

"apa katamu?" aku melotot menatap tajam kearahnya. Annie kembali menampakkan ekspresi dinginnya.

"itu… aku sangat suka tatapan dan matamu itu." Katanya sambil berlalu meninggalkanku yang membeku dengan pipi memanas.

Sukaa? Dia suka mataku? Suka katanya…

 **~O~**

Teng….Tong…. Teng… Tong…

Kembali lagi saudara author menskip adegan barusan. Aku tidak tau apa yang ada dalam pikirannya mungkin dia butuh aqua sekarang.

#abaikan.

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas menuju keatap diikuti oleh armin yang dengan sangat tampannya disuruh neechan untuk mengawalku.

"eren.. matamu terlihat seperti ikan yang mati." Komentar armin sambil tertawa kecil. Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya.

"aku terlalu malas armin." Jawabku singkat sambil melangkahi satu anak tangga.

"hahaha.. ren kau sangat gila. Bertold coba kau pukul dia pakai sapu, mungkin otaknya bisa lurus kembali pffttt…" suara itu… aku menoleh kearah bawah dan menemukan sosok itu, sosok pirang yang sangat cantik. Mataku membulat.

"eren.. kenapa kau ber-" ucapan armin terputus saat aku secara tiba2 melangkah turun. Aku tidak tau tapi, tubuhku seakan-akan menyuruhku untuk turun dan menemui sosok itu.

"eren..?"

"lohh eren mau kemana?"

"…"

Hanya bertold dan reiner yang menyapaku, sedangkan annie hanya diam dengan muka datarnya seolah dia tidak tertawa barusan.

"aku mendengar tawa nenek sihir tadi disini." Ucapku sambil melirik annie sekilas dan menatap bertold serta reiner.

"kau menghinaku nenek sihir jaeger." Dengan cepat dia menjawab. Aku mengangguk cuek.

Tungguu… kenapa aku bersikap seperti ini?.

"eren.. kau salah makan?" bertold bertanya sambil memicingkan matanya.

"tidak." Jawabku pelan sambil kembali naik ketangga, menemui armin diatas sana. Samar2 kudengar ocehan reiner dan suara annie yang mengatakan aku bego. Pipiku memanas, aku ini kenapa sihh?.

.

.

"kak erenn.. lama." Hana cemberut saat melihatku diujung anak tangga.

"maaf.." aku tersenyum kecil. Dia langsung menggandeng tanganku dan menyeretku kearah permadani merah yang menanti.

"haloo eren senpaii…" aoi menyapaku dengan semangat masa mudanya. Dilanjut dengan ketiga gadis yang sangat kompak meneriaki hana dan aku.

"cieeee… makin mesra aja." Koor ketiganya, armin tertawa mendengar hal itu.

Aku duduk dengan tenang sambil mencomot satu roti gandum dikeranjang. Hana dan teman2 nya masih sibuk mengoceh tidak jelas, membuatku sedikit jenuh disitu. Kulihat armin hanya diam sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"hoii annie… kita bisa makan dikantin." Suara itu membuat kami diam dan menoleh kearah pintu. Pintu berderit pelan, menampakkan sosok gadis pirang yang dengan cueknya melewati kami dan menuju pagar pembatas. Diikuti dengan 2 pemuda yang memanggil namanya.

"biar saja, reiner." Dengan kalemnya sosok bertold mengelus bahu reiner dengan pelan. Reiner mendengus kesal.

"heii lihat itu, itu dia gadis pirang jutek yang kuceritakan." Hana berbisik pada teman2 nya.

"dia tidak jutek hana. Dia itu baik." Aoi dengan sigap membela kakak kesukaannya.

"kau diam saja lah aoi." Hana mendengus kesal.

"iyaa dari mukanya aku sudah tau dia jutek. Tapi dia cantik banget, kau mah kalah han."

"bulu matanya lebih indah darimu. Dan rambut pirangnya keren banget., bener, kau mah kalah."

"aku mau pisang donk." Komentar ketiga temannya itu. Dan aku bahkan melotot heran saat mendengar komentar oka yang malah tidak niat memperhatikan situasi. Hana melengos kesal, mungkin karena teman2 nya membela annie daripada dia. Mungkin..

Tatapanku melayang, menangkap sosok annie. Aku menatapnya, hingga semua disekitarku buram seakan-akan mataku hanya terpaku pada sosoknya. Dia diam disitu, sambil bersandar kedua pemuda disekitarnya hanya berbincang pelan tapi sosok mereka terlalu buram dimataku.

Aku sudah tahu kalau bertold meyukai annie dan baru saja kemaren reiner mengaku pernah menyukainya juga. Walaupun dia dingin, kurasa dia juga memiliki sisi lembut. Aku mengingat senyumnya di UKS membuatku sangat terpana, betapa indahnya senyuman itu. Tapi, sayang aku masih melihat kedinginan dimata cantiknya.

 **~O~**

Hari selanjutnya kulalui dengan sosok annie yang selalu menghiasiku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuang bayangnya hilang dari benakku, bahkan aku menggantinya dengan sosok hana tapi, itu tidak berhasil. Cerita reiner membuatku serasa sangat tertarik padanya. Wajah cantiknya, mata indahnya, dan rambut pirangnya. Dan jugaa.. bulu matanya. Aku sangat menyukai semua itu. Aku ingin memilikinya. Tapi..

"eren.. supmu sudah dingin." Neechan menepuk bahuku pelan sambil menunjuk sup didepanku. Aku terkesiap dan mulai menyuap makanan itu kearah mulutku.

"eren…" neechan berbicara lirih, aku mendongak menatapnya dia tampak serius. Aku sampai bergidik menatapnya. Ayah dan ibu sedang kerumah saudaraku mungkin besok pagi akan pulang.

"akhir2 ini kuperhatikan kau selalu melamun sendirian." Katanya sambil mengelus sayang pipiku.

Aku menunduk, iyaa benar kata neechan.. aku selalu melamun sendirian. Melamunkan annie, dalam hati kecilku aku sangat menyesal tidak memperhatikannya saat kelas satu.

"kau bisa ceritakan padaku, masalah hana ya?" Tanya neechan sambil duduk disampingku. Aku mendesah panjang kemudian mulai bercerita.

"neechan, kenapa aku tidak berdebar lagi jika didekat hana?. Kenapa aku tidak nyaman lagi ada dipelukannya?. Kenapaa aku selalu jenuh?." Aku mulai berkeluh kesah kekakak perempuanku ini. Aku tau aku alay *lempar author pake garpu* tapi, mungkin neechanku bisa menyelesaikannya.

"kau tidak mencintainya eren.. kau tidak mencintainya. Aku sudah tau itu dari awal. Kau hanya kagum dan kau mencintainya karena kau mengira dia gadis bertudungmu itu."neechanku berkata sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

Gadis bertudung? Bahkan aku melupakan sosok yang sangat kusuka dalam dua tahun. Hanya karena annie.

"tapi, nee.."

"kau sudah mencintai sosok lain, mungkin dia lebih kau suka daripada sosok bertudungmu itu." Neechanku menebak dengan ketepatan seratus persen. Aku terdiam.

Iyaa aku sudah mencintai orang lain.

Bukan hana… bukan juga gadis bertudung yang kuimpikan selama ini.

Gadis yang kusukai adalah annie.

Aku menyukainya.

 **~O~**

 _ **Pojok author : ya alloh Alhamdulillah sudah sampai sejauh ini… eren saya menyayangimu *ehh apa hubungannya*. Ehem.. begini, karena cerita ini sudah hamper tamat ,, etto yah mungkin dua chapter lagi atau bisa kurang lebih :3 sih… kalian suka kan? Suka lohh yaaa *maksa*.**_

 **~O~**

Pagi yang cerah, dengan dorongan neechan aku berniat membulatkan tekad menyatakan perasaanku. Entah kapan aku juga tidak tau, keran aku masih milik hana, dan itu MUTLAK (Akashi kedua mungkin.. *lirik Akashi dari fandom sebelah*).

Neechan menepuk bahuku pelan saat dilorrong aku mengangguk dan dia berlalu bersama jean kearah kelas terlebih dahulu. Aku membuka lokerku dan mendapati sebuah surat disana. Dengan cepat aku membuka dan membacanya.

" _kak.. mungkin kita harus bicara. Hana "_

Aku mengernyit menatap tulisannya itu. Tapi sebuah suara berhasil membuatku tersadar.

"pagi kak annie…" telingaku berkedut saat mendengarnya. Dan benar saja, suara itu berasal dari marco, si anak kelas satu.

"pagi.." annie membalas dengan cuek sambil memakai gelang ditangannya.

Tunggu gelang?

"wahh… gelang yang cantik. Cocok sekali dengan kak annie yang cantik. Bahkan gelang itu kalah cantik sama kakak." Aku tertohok mendengarnya.

" ohh iya?" annie menoleh kearah marco sebentar dan kembali sibuk menata lokernya.

"iya kak… ngomong2 itu dari siapa?" Tanya marco dengan senyuman yang dia buat semanis mungkin. Aku mau muntah *author siapin karung*

Annie menoleh kearahku, aku hanya diam dan membalas menatapnya. "dari orang yang sangat special.' Annie berujar sambil beralih menatap marco. Aku terkesiap, merco juga terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian marco pamit untuk kekelasnya. Dan dilorong hanya ada aku dan annie. Annie bersiap2 pergi, aku gelagapan.

"ehh.. ohhh hai annie." Sapaku kikuk, tunggu kenapa aku berkata seperti itu.

Annie menoleh menatapku bingung. "hai juga." Balasnya singkat.

"ehh.. anu. Mau kekelas? Boleh bareng?" tanyaku dan dibalas anggukan kepala darinya. Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas, sekolah sudah cukup sepi mungkin semua sudah masuk kekelas masing2.

"gelang yang cantik." Kataku sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya dimana terdapat gelang berwarna hijau dengan rangkaian bunga disana.

"terima kasih." Katanya sambil menatapku sekilas lalu menoleh kearah lain. Genggaman tanganku mulai menurun, dan sekarang aku memegang erat jemari letiknya. Sambil sedikit berdehem aku berkata

"orang special itu pasti sangat menyayangimu." Kataku.

"tentu saja." Jawabnya enteng. Entah kenapa hatiku mulai mencelos merasakann kehampaan dan mungkin akan sakit jika benar2 suka ku bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi anehnya.. dia tidak melepas genggaman tanganku. Dia hanya diam saat aku menggenggam erat tangannya sampai pada dipintu kelas, dia melepasnya pelan dan berjalan mendahuluiku.

Tangan yang hangat.

 **~O~**

Istirahat sudah memasuki menit ke10 mungkin 20 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi nyaring. Aku masih didalam kelas bercanda dengan teman2ku. Sampai pada suatu suara yang memanggilku didepan kelas.

"kak eren.." aku menoleh dan melihat hana berdiri didepan kelas. Aku menghampirinya dan menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"maaf.. aku tadi sedang-"

"tidak apa2 kok kak. Hanya saja, mungkin nanti pulang sekolah kita harus bicara. Kita pulang bareng ya.." katanya dengan senyuman manis. Ini dia hana yang kukenal, hana yang lemah lembut. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk dia mengecup pipiku sekilas dan berlari menuju kekelasnya. Kembali, aku menyentuh pipiku dan sama sekali tidak ada debaran itu.

Sebuah benda lembut mendarat dipipiku, disebelah bekas kecupan hana. Aku menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati annie menyentuh pipiku dengan tangannya. Jantungku berdegup kencang, seolah akan lepas begitu saja dari tempatnya.

"aku suka tatapan matamu itu jaeger." Katanya lagi sambil menyentuh sebelah mataku.

Aku membeku. Kurasakan seluruh tulangku rontok sekitika.

Ohhh tuhannn… ciptaanmu memang sangat sempurna.

Kemana saja aku saat kelas 1, sampai tidak menyadari ada ciptaan seindah dia didepan mataku.

Tanganku terangkat menyentuh bahunya pelan "terima kasih, aku sangat senang."

 **~O~**

 **Romantisss sekaliii (author memuji karya sendiri).. ya alloh apa saya salah? #avaikan.**

 **Holla semuaaa… ^^ maaf telat update nya :3 saya sibuk *gak peduli***

 **Semoga kalian suka yaaa … mau tamat lohh ini ^^ ikutin yaaa ^^**

 **Review Fav Follow dan PM selalu dinantikan ^^**

 **Salam te hee *shizuka_kun* ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 13**

"kak eren.." seseorang mengejutkanku dan sukses membuatku kembali kealam sadar.

"ehh iya apa han?" tanyaku, sosok itu cemberut. Menampilkan lesung pipinya yang kian kedalam.

"kak eren jangan ngelamun terus donk kak. Aku kan jadi bete." Serunya sambil menghentakkan kaki manja. Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"maaf hehehe… ohh iya apa yang mau kita bicarakan memangnya?" tanyaku sambil terkekeh pelan. Hana merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius aku terdiam.

"kak.." dia menatapku dengan serius. Mukanya sangat cantik dan tenang jika seperti itu.

"aku sangat mencintai kakak." Hana memelukku. "aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku hiks.." aku terkesiap. Dia menangis didada bidangku. Tanganku bergerak pelan menuju kepuncak kepala hitamnya. Aku mendengus pelan surai pirang kesukaanku menghilang.

"ma-.." "aku sangat mencintai kakak." Hana memotong omonganku dengan cepat. Aku mendengus.

"hana.. aku tau itu." Aku melepas pelukannya sambil menunduk. "tapi, maaf…" aku berkata pelan. Kulihat mata hana sudah basah. Hatiku merasa sakit melihat butiran air mata itu.

"aku… aku minta maaf hana. Karena aku.." aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. "akuu.." tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata2, akhirnya aku memeluknya.

'aku tidak mencintaimu hana, bahkan sejak awal. Aku hanya … hanya' saking beratnya mengatakan itu batinku pun tidak kuat mengatakannya.

"kak eren." Hana melepas pelukanku dan mengelus pipiku lembut. "aku mencintai kakak. Sangat2 mencintai kakak. Jadi kakak harus janji.," aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"janji kakak akan menyatakan cinta pada orang yang benar." Hana tersenyum tulus, semua bebanku hilang senyumku terkembang begitu indahnya. "hana.." aku memeluknya erat. Dia ikut memelukku. "terima kasih." Gumamku tepat ditelinganya. Dia mengangguk pelan, dan mengusap punggungku pelan.

Krompyang…..

Suara apa itu?

Sontak aku dan hana menoleh kesumber suara dan disana sudah ada sosok yang kukenal, sosok pirang yang sangat kusuka.

"si pirang jutek." Lirih hana membuatku rontok seketika.

"maaf mengganggu acara kalian." Annie bergumam dengan wajah datarnya. Aku terdiam. Kemudian, annie dengan cepat memutar arah dan berlari menjauh.

"ann.." teriakanku terhenti aku menoleh kearah hana yang sedang memasang wajah sebal.

"ihh… kakak seleranya kok yang jutek sih padahal kan aku jauhhh lebih kece dari dia." Hana cemberut kesal tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"tapi gapapa deh. Kakak berusaha yaa… gapai cinta kakak itu." Hana menepuk bahuku pelan aku tersenyum.

"sekarang kita putus."

 **~O~**

Pagi yang cerah, membuatku bersemangat. Karena apa yahh… kemungkinan besar aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada annie. Doakan berhasil yaaaa .. ohh iya dan kau author jangan permalukan aku dan buat fic ini lancar jayaa *acungin golok ke author*

Okeee …. Saya akan buat lancar pernyataan cinta kamu sayang…

Kok sayang sihh, kau nanti dimakan titan lohh..

Saya gak takut karena ada corporal yang melindungi saya..

Saya tidak akan melindungimu *corporal muncul dan langsung mengacungkan pedang*

Oh mi got .. ampun om cebol ampun.. *author lari gaje*

Cebol? Sialan kau..

Biarkan author dibantai levi-sensei…. Yahh.. kuharap pernyataan cintaku nanti sukses.

"eren.." neechan menepuk punggungku pelan. Aku menoleh.

"jangan senyum2 sendiri, eren. Aku tau kau manis tapi jangan gitu juga." Neechan memujiku sambil menunduk entah malu atau aku yang memalukan. "hehehe.."

"pagi kak annie…" suara itu masuk dengan paksa ketelingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati marco tengah berlari mengejar annie yang berada jauh didepanku.

"ahh iya pagi.." balas annie terdengar samar2 dan aku yakin dia sekarang tengah memajang muka datar kesukaannya. Neechan menarikku mendekat kemereka, aku hanya menurut.

"pagii ann." Neechanku menepuk bahu annie dan mendelik tajam kearah marco. Apa2 an dia?.

"pagi mikasa." Annie membalas sapaan neechan kemudian menatapku.

"aku harus pergi" setelah itu dia langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas. Heeiii…. Kenapa dia seperti itu?

"annie.." aku memanggilnya dia tidak menyahut dia hanya berhenti melangkah. Aku mengejarnya, dan meraih bahu kecil itu lalu, menghadapkannya kearahku.

"anniee.. aku-" "kak annie, kak bertold dan kak reiner kemana?" seseorang memotong ucapanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati marco tengah tersenyum dibelakangku.

"entahlahh.. dikelas mungkin." Kata annie sambil melepas tanganku dibahunya.

"annie. Aku-" "ohh gitu ya kak. Oke dehh sampai jumpa aku mau kekelas dulu ya kak." Marco merapikan poninya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah annie, annie hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kelas.

"heii annie.. tungg-" "ohh iya kak.. hampir lupa." Sialannnnn… akan kumakan kau marco.

Marco berlari mendekat kearah annie, dia memegang tangan annie erat. Lalu memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil ditangan nya. Marco mendekat .. heiii mau ngapain dia?

"selamat ulang tahun, kak annie." Gumamnya pelan, tapi aku masih belum tuli untuk tidak bisa mendengar hal itu. Sejurus kemudian dia mengecup pipi annie dan tersenyum.

Heiiiii… apa2 an ituuuu..?

"terima kasih sudah mengingatnya." Annie tersenyum tipis kearah marco. Ohh tidak senyum di UKS ituu dia berikan kepada marco.

"iyaaa…" marco tersenyum manis dan pergi meninggalkanku dan annie . banyak siswa yang menyaksikan itu, tapi mereka menganggap hal itu biasa saja karena menurut mereka itu hal yang biasa dilakukan jika kekasih mereka ada yang ulang tahun tapii.. mereka berdua bukan sepasang kekasih. Mungkin .

"heii anniee.." aku berharap tidak ada yang memotong ucapanku kali ini. Annie diam berdiri menatapku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku berjalan pelan mendekat kearahnya.

"ano… annie, err.." aku menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya aku mau mengatakan itu sekarang, tidak masalah jika ditolak tapi kenapa berat sekali.

"ada apa jaeger?" Tanya annie tetap dengan wajah dingin bak es nya.

"ka-kau hari ini ulang tahun ya .. er selamat ya.. maaf aku lupa." Kataku sambil menatap kearah lain. Entah kenapa sekarang aku sangat malu melihat wajah cantiknya.

"sejak kapan kau mau tau urusanku jaeger? Dan kau memang melupakanku sejak awal." Katanya menusuk. Aku tertusuk, ohh segitu dosakah aku?

"maaf itu.." aku melirik kearahnya sebentar dan mandapati dia menatapku tanpa gentar. Dia tidak malu2 dia menatapku lurus walaupun aku menatap kearah lain. Seakan-akan tidak ada tanda2 ketertarikan disana.

"kau memalukan jaeger." Setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung berbalik dan masuk kedalam kelas. Aku mendengus kesal.

"dasar kak eren selalu lemah jika ada didekat gadis yang dia suka."

"dia dulu tidak seperti itu deh saat bersamamu, han."

"hahaha.. dia mungkin tidak mencintaimu han."

"biarlahh kak eren kan memang cengeng."

"heii kalian kalau berbisik jangan dihadapanku donk."

 **~O~**

"selamat ulang tahun untukmu annie." Levi-sensei dengan muka datarnya mengucapkan selamat pada annie.

"tumben sekali sensei." Balas annie menatap senseinya datar.

"huh… kau gila, annie. Kenapa disetiap sudut terdapat spanduk ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukmu."

"aku tidak tau itu. Mereka memang gila."

"itu kerjaan bertold,sensei." Reiner buka suara dan disambut jitakan keras dari bertold.

"maaf sensei."bertold membungkuk sebentar lalu duduk dengan tenang lagi ohh iya dia tak lupa tersenyum tampan dihadapan annie dan hanya dibalas dengan lirikan tak berdosa dari annie.

.

.

Teng… Tong… Teng… Tong…

Bel istirahat mulai berdentang pelan. Aku membulatkan tekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku sekarang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

"annie selamat ulang tahun.."

"otanjoubi omaedouto yaa.."

"met ultah.."

Was… wes… woss..

Kenapa annie dikerubungi begitu banyak murid. Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Neechan dan armin menepuk pelan bahuku seakan memberiku kesabaran. Aku hanya mendengus.

"sabar eren."

"aku akan mendukungmu, eren. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

"kak eren.. aoi akan selalu mendukung hubungan kalian."

"aoi aku dan annie belum jadian."

"cabal ya kak elen cabal."

"tenang saja kak eren.. aku punya uang cibu"

"aku ada 2 cibu kok"

"kalian membuatku gilaa.." bentakku pada keempat cewek imut yang selalu menguntitku. Aku yakin, itu adalah perintah dari hana.

.

.

 **~O~**

 **Cuttt….. maaf saya potong disini yaaa.. maaf sekali.**

 **Sumimasen**

 **Sumimasen**

 **Sumimasen**

 ***membungkuk ala sakurai dari fandom sebelah.***

 **Pendek banget nih chapter :3 jangan marah ya readers-sama. Saya hanya bingung mau adegan romance seperti apa saya ndak bisaaa *nangis* maaf saya ndak bisaa (sudah kubilang dia ditaburi biji wijen *eren nyeletuk sambil gosok2 pantat*) ..**

 **Saya akan berusaha keras.. kalo ada adegan romantic yang kurang mohon kripiknya ya T.T**

 **Yang pedes juga gapapa *nangis lagi***

 **Kenapa chapter ini banyak hal gaje ya? TwT salahkan saya yang sedang gaje sekali.**

 **#avaikanocehandiatas**

 **Maaff semuaa.. saya akan perbaiki lagiii.**

 **Sayaaa janjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Akan selalu mencintai eren *loh?***

 **Review Fav Folllow dan PM always diwaiting TwT**

 **^^ salam te hee… *shizuka_kun***


	14. Chapter 14

**You are a my girl**

 **Pairing : Eren Jaeger X Annie Leonhartd**

 **Rated : T++++++++++++++++++++ (kalo menuju ke rated M jangan salahkan saya *bakar author*)**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

 **Alur : Gaje , Typo , Maju dan Mundur. SEKARANG MODE SERIUS, SAYA JANJII.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Happy read ^^**

 **Chapter 14**

Teng… Tong…. Teng… Tong…

Bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Aku mengemasi barang2 ku dengan cepat bermaksud mengejar annie dan mengajaknya kesuatu tempat untuk menyatakan perasaanku.

"eren…" neechan menepuk bahuku aku menoleh sebentar lalu sibuk dengan urusanku sendiri.

"semangat yaa.." neechan tersenyum walaupun aku tidak tau tapi aku yakin kali ini dia tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu diberikan oleh seorang kakak untuk adiknya yang akan berjuang akan sesuatu. Aku menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum kearah neechanku itu, dia mengangguk pelan. Aku mengangkat tasku dan segera berlari menuju pintu kelas.

Ehh..? tapi kemana annie?

"reiner… kau lihat annie?" tanyaku pada reiner yang tengah berdiri cantik didepan kelas sambil menatap lapangan sekolah didepan jendela.

"annie? Ohh dia ada diatap." Katanya sambil menunjuk keatas, aku tersenyum lega "bersama bertold." Sambungnya lagi. Aku tercekat.

"apa?" teriakku tidak percaya. Ohh tuhannnn aku terlambat.

"dia bersama bertold diatap." Kata reiner sambil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat reaksiku.

"apa sudah lama?" tanyaku. Napasku mulai tidak teratur membayangkan apa yang terjadi. Aku memang tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi tapi, mengingat bertold juga menyukai annie kalian pasti juga bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan bertold. Terlebih sekarang hari ulang tahun annie.

"kurasa tidak. Saat bel berdentang bertold langsung menarik annie keluar menuju atap." Kata reiner dengan muka yang sangat bingung. Ohh reiner aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan.

"terima kasihh.." kataku cepat lalu, segera berlari menuju atap. Aku menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanganku dengan kasar meremas kenop pintu dan memutarnya cepat.

Dan aku melihatnya…

Melihat annie dan bertold….

Melihat mereka berdua….

Tengah berciuman….

Berciuman… dihadapanku.

Aku tercekat seluruh tubuhku lemas. Jantungku seakan lepas begitu saja dari tempatnya. Otakku berputar cepat, segera menyadari bahwa ini nyata. Hatiku hancur, berkeping-keping.

Angin berhembus pelan membelai helaian rambut ravenku. Air mataku meleleh begitu saja. Kedua insan yang berciuman itu menatapku heran setelah selesai dengan acara mereka. Tatapan basah dari bertold dan tatapan dingin dari annie. Aku menyentuh dadaku pelan, perihhh sekali.

"maaf.. aku mengganggu acara kalian." Kataku serak. Begitu menyadari suaraku aku terdiam.

… tak ada respon dari mereka. Mereka hanya menatapku. Heningg….. terasa sangat lama membuatku semakin ingin terduduk lemas membiarkan atap sekolah memelukku.

"eren…" panggil bertold berat, suaranya terdengar serak. Seperti habis menangis. Bertold pasti sangat bahagia hingga dia menangis terharu. Dengan cepat aku menghapus sisa air mata dipipi dan pelupuk mataku lalu, tertawa.

"hahaha… maaf maaf. Aku hanya bermaksud mencari annie untuk menyatakan perasaanku kok. Tapi, ternyata aku keduluan ya.." kataku seraya tertawa kering. Tenggorokanku bahkan sakit saat mengatakannya.

"jaeger apa maksudmu?" Tanya annie dengan nada heran. Aku melihat raut keterkejutan diwajah cantiknya. Sungguh indah wajahmu annie… sehingga kau membuatku gila seperti ini.

"hahaha.. nanti saja aku jelaskan. Oh iyaa selamat yaa untuk kalian berdua." Kataku berjalan mendekat dan menepuk bahu bertold pelan. Sesuatu dalam dadaku bergerak, perihhh.

"eren, kami buka-" "sudahlahh.. tidak usah malu, hahaha.." aku kembali mengeluarkan tawa sumbang. Hatiku menjerit merasakan tawa menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulutku.

"maaf.. bertold, bisa tinggalkan aku dan annie ?" tanyaku pada bertold, dia mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum tulus. Setelah itu, bertold meninggalkanku dan annie.

"…" heninggg , hanya hembusan angin dan detak jantungku yang terdengar. Kenapa aku berdebar disaat seperti ini.

"jaeger?" annie buka suara sambil menatapku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati wajahnya yang datar menatapku tanpa perasaan. Seolah olah aku hanya sebatang pohon singkong yang tumbuh dihutan liar. Tolongg .. jangan tatap aku seperti itu, kau tau itu menyakitkan.

"ahh.. iyaaa… selamat yaa , kau dengan bertold akhirnya jadi juga." Kataku sambil tersenyum lalu menyandarkan punggungku pada sebuah tabung besar disampingku. Annie menatapku heran, helaian pirangnya bergerak ditiup angin membuat pesonanya keluar membuaiku.

 _ **Kenapa kau begitu indah.**_

"jaeger.. aku belum mengerti apa yang daritadi kau bicarakan?" annie berjalan pelan menuju kearahku. Kurasakan sesak didadaku. Dia ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ditabung raksasa itu. Aku hanya menghela napas lelah, dan mendongak menatap awan sore yang kian memerah.

 _ **Kenapa dulu aku tidak memperhatikanmu.**_

"annie kau tau… dulu waktu kelas satu, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Mungkin karena kau terlalu pendiam." Aku bergumam pelan, tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya karena tempat ini begitu tenang.

"kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku jaeger,kau juga tidak peduli aku ada ataupun tidak. Tapi, sebenarnya aku selalu melihatmu sejak dulu." Ucap annie datar. Sedatar tembok.

 _ **Jangan katakan hal yang kau benci annie.**_

"hahaha… benarkah itu?" tanyaku sambil tertawa serak. Bahkan telingaku berdenging mendengar tawaku sendiri.

"hmm… kurasa." Balasnya dengan malas.

 _ **Lihattt … kau bahkan merasa malas dan bosan saat bersamaku.**_

"jaeger…" panggilnya lirih. Aku menoleh menatap wajahnya dari samping. "kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku? Aku tidak mengerrti maksudmu? Bisa kau perjelas?" baru kali ini aku mendengar dia berkata sebegitu panjangnya. Aku terkesiap beberapa saat. Lalu kembali lagi, aku tersenyum lemah dan menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Dia menoleh menatapku.

"iya… tapi aku sudah terlambat, kau sudah menjadi..milik … bertold sekarang." Aku tidak kuat mengatakannya. Air mataku tumpah begitu saja saat berhadapan dengan mata biru indahnya. Mata cantik itu membulat sempurna.

 _ **Tidak ada harapan lagi.. kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain.**_

 _ **Adakah secercah harapan? Aku melihat titik terang ditengah kebutaan ini.**_

"jaeger.. aku bukan milik bertold." Annie menghapus air mata dipipiku. Aku terbelalak, merasakan sentuhan lembut gadis yang kucintai itu. Aku memejamkan mata sesaat merasakan kehalusan tangannya, sebelum aku teringat kembali dengan ciuman itu. Air mataku kembali tumpah, kali ini lebih deras. Bahkan aku terisak pelan.

"jaeger.. aku bukan milik bertold." Ujar annie sekali lagi. Sambil mengguncangkan bahuku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku mencengkram erat bahu annie dan mendorongnya menempel pada tabung gas sedangkan aku berdiri tepat didepannya dengan ekspresi menyedihkan.

 _ **Kebohongan manis itu menyakitkan annie.**_

"tapi, kenapa kau berciuman dengan bertold?" tanyaku sambil memukul bahunya pelan. Aku menunduk membiarkan air mataku tumpah. Mata elangku tak sanggup menatap bulir biru indah itu lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan.

"jaeger, kau itu menyedihkan." Annie bergumam kali ini aku tidak merasakan adanya hawa dingin tersirat diucapannya. Yang kurasakan hanya suaranya yang tersendat seakan menahan sesuatu. "kau memalukan, jaeger." Kali ini suara annie benar2 tersendat. Aku mendongak menatap wajahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Belum sampai sedetik, buliran air mata mulai meleleh, membasahi pipi putihnya. Reflek tanganku terangkat dan menghapus bulir itu, berharap tidak ada bulir lainnya. Tapi, aku salah bulir2 air mata lainnya mulai meleleh membuat tanganku basah sekitika. Hancurr…. Hatiku hancur melihatnya menangis tepat didepan mataku. Terlebih itu semua karena aku.

 _ **Mata indahmu meleleh bagai lilin yang terbakar. Tolongg jangan lakukan itu..**_

 _ **Kau tahu hatiku hancur lebur melihat buliran Kristal mata birumu itu..**_

"annie.." suaraku tersendat, seakan sulit kukeluarkan dari pita suaraku. Tenggorokanku kering bagai gurun sahara yang ribuan tahun tak tersiram air hujan.

"kau bego jaeger. Bego… kau bego." Bibirnya bergetar mangatakan itu. Matanya masih mengeluarkan jutaan Kristal air mata.

"tapi.. anniee… kenapa kau berciuman dengan… bertold?" tanyaku dengan leburan air mata. Mataku perih seperih hatiku melihat dia menangis.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ha? Ka-kau jugaa.. kau juga pernah berciuman dengan hana kan?" terpatah patah dia berkata. Sambil menatap dalam kearah mata elangku. Tanpa takut tanpa ragu dia menatapku, seakan aku bukan lawan yang kuat dihadapannya.

"aku melihatmu berciuman diatap dengan hana… ka-kau memeluknya erat." Kata annie lagi. Kali ini sambil menyibakkan poninya pelan. Darahku berdesir.

 _ **Tolong jangan ungkit kenangan itu lagi.**_

"kau juga memeluknya erat, aku memergokimu saat pulang sekolah." Aku ingat hari itu. Hari dimana aku putus dengan hana.

"kau tahuuu.. betapa sakitnya aku saat aku melihat semua itu?" Tanya annie sambil memegang pundakku kasar.

"kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku dari dulu,jaeger. Kau mencampakkanku. Padahal aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak dulu. Sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini." Katanya dengan nada tertekan. Air matanya tumpah lagi, tubuhku berguncang.

 _ **Aku yang bodoh.. maafkan aku.**_

"untuk pertama kalinya kau berbicara denganku. Hanya saat aku menolong aoi dilorong toilet. HANYA ITU"kali ini dia kembali terisak. Aku tercekat.

"kau selalu menampakkan wajah tidak peduli dihadapanku annie. Itu membuatku kesal."kataku akhirnya sedikit membela diriku sendiri yang memang kuakui itu salah.

"aku bingung mau menampakkan ekspresi apa saat didepanmu? Aku gugup." Kali ini dia manatapku ragu lalu membuang mukanya.

"kau tahuu… setelah kejadian itu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu." Dia menatapku lagi dengan mata basahnya."MEMPERHATIKANMU." dia menunjuk tepat didepan mataku. Lalu air matanya mulai meleleh lagi.

 _ **Aku mohon sekali lagi.. jangan keluarkan air matamu lagi. Hatiku sudah hancur melihatmu begini.**_

"tapi kau malah menjalin hubungan dengan hana. Saat melihatmu memeluknya diUKS, hatiku sangat sakit kau tau? . bahkan aku tidak bisa bernafas saking sakitnya." Dia memegang lalu mencengkram dadanya erat. "kau terlihat begitu mencintainya.. aku hampir putus asa mendapatkanmu waktu itu." Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang mulai basah karna air mata.

"nyanyian yang kau dengar waktu itu… lagu itu buatan ayahku saat ditinggal ibuku. Ayah dan ibuku berpisah saat aku berumur empat tahun. Ibuku pergi keluar negeri setelah itu." Annie bercerita dengan suara isakan yang menyesakkan dada siapapun yang mendengarnya.

 _ **Suaramu begitu indah saat menyanyikan bait2 lagu itu.. tapi kau tauu liriknya benar2 membuatku ingin menangis mendengarnya.**_

"sepertinya nasibku juga seperti ayahku.. hahahaha… aku tau kau mencintai hana. Jadi, kau kesini dengan tujuan menyatakan perasaanmu itu hanya bohong belaka? Aku tau itu hahaha…"

 _ **Hentikann tawa menyedihkan itu.. aku tak mau mendengarnya. Itu membuat dadaku sesak.**_

"ANNIE AKU MENCINTAIMU…" teriakku didepan wajahnya. Dia menatapku bingung lalu kembali tertawa. Tapi, dia tertawa sambil menangis.

"kau gila jaeger." Katanya sambil tertawa tapi, sejurus kemudian lengkungan tawa dibibirnya berubah drastis menjadi lengkungan menyedihkan. "jangan bohong hiks.." dia menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih menyedihkan.

 _ **Iyaaa anniee.. aku gilaa….. karena kau.**_

"kau mencintai hana. Jaeger tolol. Kau pernah cerita padaku, betapa kau khawatir dan mencintainya." Annie menangis sambil bersuara membuat suaranya terlihat sangat serak.

 _ **Tidakk… aku tidak mencintainya.**_

"kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku. Kalau kau mencintaiku itu pasti cuman bohong."

 _ **Maaf.. aku dulu tidak pernah memperhatikanmu. Tapii aku akan lebih memperhatikanmu lagi setelah ini.**_

"sejak dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu jaeger. Kau membuatku terpesona saat pertama kali melihat helaian ravenmu itu. Mata elangmu yang tajam juga tatapanmu yang sangat keren. Kau begitu menawan"

 _ **Bukan aku yang menawan tapi,dirimu. Helaian pirangmu, mata birumu yang jernih, bulu matamu yang sangat letik serta tatapan dinginmu yang menusuk. Itu semua sangat menawan bagiku,**_

"aku ingin memiliki semua itu. Ingin sekali…."

 _ **Aku juga ingin memiliki semua itu… sangat ingin.**_

"tapii… itu semua hanya impian. Kau sudah milik hana."

 _ **Tidakk… tapi kau yang menjadi milik bertold.**_

"kau mencintai hana… dan aku hanya bisa bertahan dalam sakit hati yang sangat menggerogoti seluruh tubuhku"

 _ **Tidakkk … aku tidak mencintainya.**_

"wajah imutmu itu… selalu membuatku gila."

 _ **Bukann… melainkan wajah indah dan cantikmu membuatku gila sepanjang waktu.**_

"aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan. Karena kau tidak mencintaiku."

 _ **Tidakkk… bukan seperti itu.**_

"aku ingin memilikimu."

 _ **Me too. I just..**_

"walaupun itu sulit… tapii aku sangat ingin itu."

 _ **Love you. I LOVE YOU,ANNIE.**_

"karena aku.."

 _ **Because…**_

"selalu mencintaimu,jaeger."

 _ **YOU ARE MY GIRL.**_

.

.

Cup

.

.

Dengan sekali sentakan bibirku sukses menabrak benda lembut didepanku. Annie tersentak, hingga dia mundur beberapa senti. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangannya bergerak mencengkram bahuku, mendorong sedikit tubuhku menjauh darinya. Tapi, kuangkat tanganku dan membelai surai pirang indah itu. Dia terhenti, dan diam. Melihat hal itu, bibirku mulai bergerak. Melumat benda kenyal nan halus didepanku. Annie tidak melawan hanya diam ketika aku… menciumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, oksigen dalam pernafasanku mulai menipis membuatku melepaskan ciuman itu. Kulihat wajah annie memerah. Dia menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang menjalar dipipinya. Aku mengangkat kepalanya pelan dengan kedua tanganku. Mengelus lembut pipinya, dan memperhatikan setiap detail wajah malunya.

Sungguh manis … begitu cantik dan indah.

"aku baru melihat ekspresi itu diwajahmu, annie." Kataku sambil menunduk malu. Kali ini kurasakan wajahku memerah dan panas. Benda halus dan basah secara tiba2 merayap menyentuh pipiku. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat benda itu mengangkat pelan wajahku dan menghadapkannya menuju wajah gadis didepanku. Kami sama2 bermuka merah. Sama2 malu.

"aku juga baru melihat wajahmu yang seperti itu. Imutt sekali.." annie tersenyum. Tersenyum maniss sekali, kulihat ada kehangatan dimatanya. Es yang selama ini bermukim dimata biru indah itu mencair sudah.

"kau juga sangat manis annie." Kataku mengelus lembut pipinya. Dia hanya tersenyum, senyum yang bahkan puluhan kali lebih indah daripada senyumnya diUKS dulu. Karena aku melihat kehangatan disana. Bukan lagi melihat gundukan gletser.

"jadi, kenapa kau berciuman dengan bertold tadi?" tanyaku. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi kaget.

"kau juga pernah berciuman dengan hana." Tuduhnya balik sambil menampakkan ekspresi kesal.

"aku dan hana dulu pacaran. Tapi kau?"

"sudahlah.. gak usah dibahas."

"jangan2 itu ciuman pertamamu?"

"iya memang… kau berciuman dengan hana itu juga ciuman pertamamu kan."

"heii.."

"bertold lebih mencintaiku daripada kau, jadi aku memberikanya."

"hana juga lebih mencintaiku daripada kau, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Kami sama2 mendengus dan buang muka. Belum lama, aku kembali meliriknya dan melihat dia juga melirikku. Kami membalikkan wajah, dan bertatapan dalam diam. Sejurus kemudian tubuhku bergerak sendiri membelai wajah cantik yang terbingkai dalam surai pirang yang indah.

"annie, jangan tunjukkan wajah malumu dihadapan orang lain" tanganku turun menuju bahunya lalu, menariknya mendekat. "ya?" sambungku sambil kembali mengecup bibir lembutnya. Kurasakan dalam kecupan itu dia mengangguk. Kembali bibirku bergerak melumat bibir annie. Tangan annie mulai merambat menuju keleherku dan menggantungkan tangannya disitu. Merasa perlakuanku mendapat persetujuan, aku mulai memeluk tubuh kecilnya, menekan sedikit pinggang ramping itu dan mulai memperdalam ciuman. Bibir annie sedikit terbuka membuat lidahku dengan nyaman memasuki goa hangat itu. Mengabsen barisan gigi rapinya dan berdansa ria dengan lidahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, nafas kami mulai sesak sehingga dengan terpaksa kami melepas ciuman 'panas' itu.

"annie.." panggilku lirih. Dia mendongak aku tersenyum dan mengecup dahinya dengan penuh perasaan.

"selamat ulang tahun. Aku mencintaimu." Kataku sambil tersenyum manis dihadapannya. Senyum dibibirnya merekah lebar, tidak ada es tidak ada hawa dingin yang terdapat disenyuman itu. Yang kulihat hanyalah kehangatan.

"terima kasih. Ini kado terindah bagiku. Aku juga mencintaimu".

 **~O~**

Dibalik semua itu…

"sialan kenapa mereka mesra sekali." Seorang pria jabrik berkomentar dengan nada cemburu,jean. Dengan keras mikasa menyikut tulang rusuk pemuda itu

"diam jean. Biarkan mereka mesra, aku rela eren milik annie." Mikasa berkomentar sambil mendelik horor kearah jean yang dibalas helaan nafas panjang dari sang pacar.

"annie terlihat manis kalau seperti itu, eren juga. Mereka imut." Armin buka suara sambil tersenyum kecil. Author mangut-mangut menyetujui komentar Armin.

"bertold, apa kau tidak apa2?" Tanya reiner pada pemuda tampan disebelahnya.

"hana juga? Apa tidak apa2?" armin ikut menanyakan keaadaan gadis manis yang sedari tadi memegang erat tangan reiner. Walaupun berkali-kali diperingatkan oleh tunangan reiner, crista.

"aku tidak apa2 kok. Yang penting kak eren bahagia aku juga bahagia."

"iya, betul. Kalo annie bahagia aku pasti akan ikut bahagia. Bukankah itu yang disebut cinta."

"yapp aku setuju kak bertold."

Bertold tersenyum manis melihat dua insan yang tengah terbuai kemesraan didepan sana.

"kau berhasil melelehkan es dingin itu eren"

 **~O~**

 **Holllaaaaaa ^^ saya balik lagi, berapa lama saya gak apdet? T.T/ gatau :v**

 **Saya miris liat reviewnya yang cuman 3 3 aja :v saya putus asa :v mau minta saran tapi, ah sudahlah :v**

 **Btw buat yang review makasihh ya ^^ saya buat ini (sampai selesai) karena review kalian lohh T.T kayak suntikan penyemangat gitu T.T**

 **Fanfic ini dipersembahkan oleh mie sedap / plak .**

 **Ohh iyaa,,,Kata temen saya endingnya kurang greget? Beneran kah? Mohon review dan kripiknya ^^**

 **Ohh iyaa.. lagi kemungkinan besar ini ff akan lanjut keseason 2 :v semoga saya bisa menulis dengan baik ya :v**

 **Btw buat season dua nya bakal ada OC juga sihh .. kemungkinan sihh.. ada yang mau saran _ OC nya akan saya masukkan kok (tabun :v)**

 **Endingnya si eren belom tau gadis bertudungnya :v tapi kalian pasti tau siapa? *mudah sekali ditebaknya* .**

 **Jangan lupa baca juga yang circumcision dari fandom sebelah buatan saya :v kosa kata nya makin abal jadi maaf T.T / kok jadi promosi. Eh iya.. denger2 ada isu mengatakan armin itu perempuan? T.T bener kagak tuh? T.T saya jadi bingung sendiri . *gantung diri***

 **Fav Follow Review dan PM ditunggu ^^ kripik sarannya juga kok ^^**

 **Semoga hari kalian menyenangkann ^^**

 **Salam te hee *shizuka_kun***

 **~O~**

 _Langit sore kemerahan menampakkan diri, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi membelai surai hitam seorang pemuda tampan. Air mukanya terlihat sangat gugup, beberapa kali dia memalingkan wajahnya dari seseorang didepannya yang sedang menatapnya bingung._

" _bert.. ada apa?" sosok pirang itu menyentuh bahunya pelan. Tetap dengan muka datar sedatar alas papan jalan._

" _ehh.. itu- aku.." pemuda bersurai hitam itu terlihat sangat gugup. Semburat merah samar sudah merambat keseluruh pipinya._

" _huh… kau tidak seperti biasanya bert." Si pirang mendengus kesal melihat kelakuan pemuda didepannya ini yang dia akui sangat aneh, bahkan jika ada anak berkepala dua lewat pun masih aneh sikap bertold hari ini daripada itu._

 _Pemuda bernama bertold itupun menghela nafas pelan. Dengan segenap keberanian dia menyentuh pundak gadis didepannya itu._

 _Gadis berambut pirang itu mendongak, menatap wajah bertold yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Lengkungan senyum manis terlukis indah diwajah bertold._

" _Selamat Ulang tahun Annie.." kata bertold sambil membelai sayang pipi gadis bernama annie tersebut._

" _kau sudah mengatakan itu berapa kali bert. Ren juga sudah mengatakan ucapan itu berkali kali dalam sehari ini." Annie melipat tangannya didepan dada. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, sedetik kemudian lengkungan senyuman manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya._

" _tapi, terima kasih ya.." ucap annie dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Bertold tertegun, beberapa detik kemudian wajah annie berubah murung. Melihat keindahan hilang dari matanya bertold heran._

" _kenapa?" tanyanya. Annie mendongak, lalu mendengus pelan._

" _dia belum mengucapkan selamat padaku, hehh.. dia bahkan tidak menyapaku." Annie mengomel sendiri. Gerakan mulutnya terlihat sangat kesal, seolah-olah dia sangat membenci orang yang dia bicarakan._

" _siapa? Eren?" Tanya bertold dengan alis menaut keatas. Annie tersentak kemudian menunduk dengan semburat merah menjalar dipipinya._

' _ma-manis bangetttdddd… yolohh, kenapa dia maniss ngedt kagak tahan aku liatnya' batin bertold lebay. Tapi, bertold tidak bodoh. Dia anak yang pintar. Wajah annie memerah itu artinya jawabannya sangat tepat sekali. Sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum lemah. Memang mungkin dia bukan orang yang tepat untuk gadis didepannya ini._

 _Bertold menghela nafas lemah "kau mencintainya ya ann?" Tanya bertold sambil mengangkat wajah annie yang memerah. Annie hanya diam menatapnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Bahkan saat memerah dia masih mengeluarkan jurus gletsernya._

" _entahlah bert. Kurasa aku akan menyerah saja, dia sudah mencintai wanita lain. Yang jauh lebih manis daripada aku." Annie memelas. Tatapan matanya menjadi sayu. Bertold mengelus lembut puncak kepala annie lalu, tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat miris. Hati bertold hancur begitu mendengar pengakuan tidak langsung dari annie. Tak terasa matanya begitu berat, hingga melepaskan semua bebannya._

" _jangan menyerah…. Ugh- aku yakin dia akan memilihmu." Bertold berkata pelan. Annie melotot kaget melihat buliran air mata yang mengalir pelan dipelupuk mata pemuda tampan itu._

" _bert.." hanya itu yang mampu dikeluarkan oleh annie dari mulut kecilnya. "aku yakin dia memlihmu .. ugh- kalo dia tidak bisa mencintaimu masih ada orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus." Kali ini bertold tersenyum kearah annie dan mengecup pelan dahi putih gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu._

" _aku mencintaimu annie." Setelah mengatakan itu bertold berbalik hendak pergi tapi, langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah benda lembut dengan cepat menarik tangannya, menggenggam erat jemari panjangnya. Bertold menoleh, dan mendapati annie dengan wajah tertunduk tengah mencekal tangannya erat._

" _bert.. maaf." Annie mendongak, dan memajang wajah datarnya._

" _aku mencintai jaeger." Sambungnya lagi sambil mengelus pelan pipi bertold. Bertold tersenyum lemah, dia sudah tahu hal itu dari awal._

" _maaf.. aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."_

" _ahh.. tidak apa annie, asal kau bahagia aku juga akan bahagia." Annie mendongak menatap pemuda tampan dihadapannya dengan takjub. Seulas senyum menawan terukir indah disana, membuat annie ikut menyunggingkan senyum manisnya._

" _terima kasih, bert." . annie menarik kerah baju bertold dan_

 _CUP!_

 _~O~_


End file.
